Total Drama High School: Veterans VS Newbies
by ShadowQueenSuperstar
Summary: When Chris takes 12 veterans and 12 noobs and lock them in an abandon high school, they will have to learn to survive and cope with insanity as they are forced to their limites with challanges drama and romance, APPS are closed. Sorry! Chapter 10 is up!
1. APPS

**You're walking in the mall when you see a sing up sheet of some sort for a new reality TV show. The show is hosted by Chris Mcclane and 6 of the contestants were on Total Drama Island. You look to see 12 free spots to sign up for. You decide that it looks good and you grab a sigh up sheet… **

Name:

Age 14-18:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Sexuality (Lesbian, Straight, gay or bisexual):

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body Type:

Height:

Weight:

Who would you date from TDI:

Who would you date from TDA:

Who would you date from TDWT:

What kind of person do you like ( Geek, Goth, Crazy person ect):

Description ( Looks ):

Fears:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Type of People They Would Be Friends With:

Type of People They Would Be Enemies With:

Should They Be Paired Up?:

With What Kind of a Person:

Who do you want to compete against from TDI:

Why should I pick you?:

(_I will pick twelve contestants to compete so start sighing up now!)_


	2. Episode 1 Part 1: Newbies Vs Veterans

Total Drama High School

Episode 1: Newbies V.S Veterans

**Sorry that the episode is late, I was almost done when I lost my flash drive and had to retype the whole thing. Do not get mad at me if your character was not chosen or does not turn out the way you want it. I do not own anything**

(Camera turns on, Screen shows Chris in front of a busy street)

Chris: Yo! Welcome to Total Dram High School! I'm your Host Chris McLean. For the next 6 weeks, 24 contestants will be locked away inside an abandon high school. The school has not been used in thirty years due to the face that it's haunted by killed students. There will be no contact with the outside world. No electronics of any kind ether. Now that would be cheating.

(Camera pans over to an abandon high school)

Chris: They will be spilt into teams and have to compete for prizes and invincibility. The losing team will have to vote off one of their own. The evicted contestant can never, ever come back! The winner of the competition will receive one million dollars!

(Camera shows a school bus pulling up)

Chris: Ahhh, I see are first twelve are here. You probably already know them by now, since these are our veterans

(Duncan and Gwen walks onto the screen, roll their eyes and Duncan takes Gwen's hand and walk past Chris without giving him a second glance. Courtney come on screen looking like she's about to kill Gwen but is holding back as much as she can. Brigette then appears on screen)

Brigette: Calm down Courtney. You're going to explode if you keep this up.

Courtney: I know just… every time I seem them I just want to…AGHHH!

(Courtney starts sprinting after Gwen. Gwen notices and starts sprinting as fast as she can. Duncan runs after Courtney to try and calm them down. Trent walks up next to Brigette)

Trent: Courtney still pissed?

Brigette: Yup…

(Noah walks off the bus, while reading a book. He walks by without even noticing anything. Gwen then accidently runs over him while still trying to avoid Courtney. Courtney and Duncan trample Noah as well. Noah gets up and cracks his neck)

Noah: Rude much?

(Dj, Izzy, and Katie walk off the bus. Dj has his arm around Katie's waist)

Izzy: So let me get his straight… You guys are dating now?

Dj: Yup, and I've never been happier

(Dj kisses the top of Katie's head. Katie giggles and blushes)

Katie: Dj… Not now…

Izzy: You guys kind of reminded me of this monster duo who destroy Tokyo. It's so rad!

(Dj and Katie Look at Izzy weird, then walk off to the other veterans. Courtney and Gwen collapse to the ground panting and Duncan bends over in pain)

Duncan: Damn… you guys… can run fast

Courtney: One day….Gothie…. One day…

(Cody and Lindsay walk off the bus.)

Cody: Gwen! Are you alright?

(Cody runs over to Gwen to help her up)

Gwen: I'm fine Cody, but thank you.

Lindsay: Wow, this mansion looks so old!

Gwen: It's not a mansion Lindsay…It's a… never mind

(Heather walks off the bus and the bus drives off)

Heather: Well this looks like a perfect home for Gwen and her boyfriend to live in

(Gwen scowls at heather and starts to walk forward. Duncan puts his right hand on her shoulder. She notices and turns around.)

Duncan: Not now…But soon…

Chris: Ok, so now that all of you are here, I think you all know how to play this game by now

Heather: So why don't get to the first challenge already

Chris: But not all of our contestants are here

All but Chris: What?

Chris: Well did you really think it was just going to be you guys? Anyway, I think I see the other school bus coming now

(The other school bus pulls up beside Chris)

Chris: Well our first newbie to join the show is Allison

(A girl with long straight blonde hair in a high ponytail that bounces when she walks, celery colored eyes, tan skin, an hourglass body, and a cheerleader outfit walks off the bus)

Allison: Omg! It's so good to be here! Wow the mansions so old!

Gwen: It's not a mansion! It's a… I give up…

(Lindsay walks over to Allison)

Lindsay: Omg! You're so pretty!

Allison: Thanks, I just love your top! It totally brings out your eyes

Chris: Hey! No Conversations yet! Now get back with the other!

(Lindsay and Allison run back to the others)

Chris: Okay… Are next newbie is Piper!

(A small and dainty looking girl with straight collarbone length strawberry blonde hair with a Full fringe slightly swept to the side, large round nerd glasses, a dark red baggy off the shoulder shirt with black leggings and blue Keds, walk off the bus)

Piper: Hey everyone! It's so good to be here!

Duncan: Great, looks like we got a mix of Lindsay and Harold. I didn't know they had a baby.

(Duncan starts to laugh while Lindsay looks confused)

Lindsay: I have a daughter? But a stork never came to my house with my baby…

(Gwen face palms while Duncan bursts out into laughter)

Piper: Don't worry Lindsay; I'm not your daughter.

Lindsay: Well how else could we explain how cute you are?

Allison: That is so true!

(Lindsay gives Piper a big bear hug. Piper looks confused a first, then hugs Lindsay back)

Chris: Ok, Enough with the hugging

(Lindsay drops Piper on the ground. Piper gets up and brushes herself off)

Chris: Okay… Are next contestant is Zane

(A guy with jet black hair with dark red streaks tied in a shoulder length ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Honor, Respect, Victory" on the back and his name in Kanji, camo cargo shorts, and silver and black Nikes walks off the bus)

Zane: Hey… It's good to be here

(Zane gives all the guys high-fives except Duncan. Duncan gives Zane a mean look while he walks over to the other side of the screen)

Gwen: Duncan…Calm down! You're going to get voted off if you keep this up!

Chris: Okay, Are next newbie to arrive is…

(Before Chris could finish a girl with a white blond hair in a sleek bob, an hourglass figure, narrow blue-green eyes, and dress as a slut walks out of the bus and throws her bags at Chris. Chris falls down.)

Jennifer: Jennifer is the name and she is here to win the game!

(She walks pass the boys and stands next to Noah and Allison. She smiles at Noah and Noh smiles back.)

Allison: Hey Jennifer! It's going to be so fun to get to know you!

(Jennifer looks over to Allison)

Jennifer (sarcastically): Yup, almost of fun as walking over broken glass

(Noah smirks and laughs a little while Allison looks confused)

Allison: You do that?

Chris: Anyway… Here is are next contestant, Darell

(A guy who looks exactly like Daddy Yankee walks out of the bus)

Darell: Hmm… When I signed up for this show I didn't think there would be so much beautiful women here

(Allison, Brigette and Piper blush. Jennifer and Noah roll their eyes. Darell walks over to Brigette)

Darell: Especially this one

(Darell then takes Brigette hand and kisses it. Brigette blushes but then pull her hand away)

Brigette: I have a boyfriend!

Darell: Oh, my bad. I didn't know you were still with Geoff. I guess I'll have to settle for someone as pretty as you.

(Darell turns to Allison and smiles. Allison blushes like crazy and smiles)

Katie: Awww, he reminds me of you Dj!

Dj: You think so?

Katie I know so!

(They look at each other for a few seconds and then start to make out)

Chris: Ok then, here's are next contestant, Deryc

(A guy with green eyes, tan skin, wearing a purple and black plaid long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, thick, shoulder-length California bleach blonde hair, an eyebrow piercing that's teal and a nose piercing walks off the bus. He smiles at Gwen and Gwen smiles back)

Deryck: I never thought I get to see the day when I get to meet Gwen. I love your blog and drawings.

Gwen: Thanks, that's really nice of you. Maybe I could show you more of them sometime

Deryck: Yea! That would be great!

(Duncan comes out of nowhere in-between them)

Duncan: Okay, that's enough talking to Gwen. Bye bye now!

(Duncan pushes Deryck off of the screen)

Zane: What's your problem? He was just talking to her! He is a fan!

Duncan: You stay out of this!

Gwen: Duncan! Quit it!

Chris: Shut up!

(Everyone stops talking. Katie and Dj stop making out)

Chris: Now then, here is are next newbie, Tonia

(A girl with long shaggy waist length platinum blonde with pink highlights, wearing Light pink strapless top that cuts off at her bellybutton, black high healed combo boots and light blue skinny ripped jeans shorts walks off the bus. All the guys seemed to be in awe except Noah and Dj)

Tonia: Hey, it's good to be here

(Nobody responds for a few seconds)

Tonia: Ummm, are you guys okay?

(All the guys shook it off and went back to talking to each other. Trent walks up to Tonia)

Trent: It's nice to meet you Tonia

Tonia: Thanks Trent, That good to hear

(Both smile at each other)

Chris: Okay then… Are next newbies is Hailie!

(A small girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde pigtails and emerald green eyes walks off the bus)

Hailie: Wow, I can't believe I'm here!

Allison: Omg! She reminds me of my friends little sister and she is so cute!

Lindsay: Awww that's adorable. I just want to pick her up and sweeze her!

Chris: Ok, are next newbie, Tonya

(A girl with dirty Blonde, wavy, hair in a semi-high ponytail that reaches the back of her neck with thick bangs, almond-shaped and olive green eyes, a roundish face, a freckled button nose, small unpierced ears, smiling tan lips, wearing a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath, blue denim shorts, white socks and worn-out white sneakers walks out of the bus)

Tonya: Hey, what's up yawl? We're all going to have a great time here!

(Zane's eyes widened as her looked at Tonya. The Camera switched to Zane point of view. I love you by Celine Dion starts to play. Tonya then takes out her ponytail and whips her hair around in slow motion as a pink sparkly glow was around her.)

Tonya: Um, excuse me… I'm trying to get thought

(Zane snaps out of his daydream and lets her thought)

Chris: Okay, Well are next contestant is Lance!

(A muscular guy with black dreadlocks, black eyes, wearing a black hoodie, a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, silver Nikes, jet black fingerless gloves, and black sunglasses walks out of the bus. He walks past Chris and walks straight up to Duncan)

Lance: Finally…After all these years… I finally get to meet you…

Duncan: Well if you want my autograph nerd you better…

(Before Duncan can finish Lance punches him in the face)

Lance: That's for every nerd in America and Canada!

Duncan: I'm going to kill you!

(Lance and Duncan get into a fist fight)

Gwen: Stop it!

(Duncan and Lance stop fighting. Lance walks over to Piper)

Chris: I love my job. Anyway here's are second to last contestant, Allen

(A guy with black and slightly spiky hair, brown eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with a white Gi, dark blue jeans, a black martial arts belt, and black shoes walks out of the bus and walks up to Lindsay)

Allen: Hey, how's it going?

Lindsay: Wow Tyler, When did you get so cute and buff?

Allen: I'm not Tyler. My name is Allen

Lindsay: But where is Tyler then?

Allen: I don't think he's on this season…

(Lindsay starts to cry)

Allen: It's ok tho! You're going to do great

Lindsay: Really?

Allen: Really…

Duncan: I'm going to barf!

(Allen turns around and looks at Duncan)

Allen: Shut up Bully! Nobody like you!

Duncan: Great! Another guy that doesn't like me! This is going to be fun!

Chris: Again… I love my job! Anyway, here is are last contestant, Jason!

(A guy with dark chestnut, spiky hair (seems to be natural) that has bangs that are kind of long, sharp, narrow emerald green eyes, wears a plaid, black and white button-up shirt the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and with the first two buttons undone a silver/onyx chain with emerald studs, grey leather skin-tight pants, a pair of black vans, emerald studs in both ears, and a pair of white thick-framed ray ban glasses walks out of the bus. He scans the crowd and walks over to Courtney who has been pouting in a corner)

Jason: Hey… Are you ok?

(Courtney turns around)

Courtney: I don't need anybody's help!

Jason: I was just going to ask if you were okay…

Courtney: I'm fine!

Chris: Everyone gather around please

(Everyone gets in a group)

Chris: Welcome to your home for the next 6 weeks. Here is where you will be competing for invincibility and the ultimate prize, One million dollars!

(Allison, Piper, Zane, Tonya, Tonia, Hailie, Trent, Dj, Katie, Lindsay, Cody, Izzy, and Brigette cheer)

Chris: Now, will all of our first time players please step to their right?

(All the newbies stepped to their right)

Chris: This will be your team for the time being. That's right! It's veterans v.s. newbies!

(Some of the contestants look nervous. Some are existed)

Chris: Now… Will all of you follow me please?

(Everybody walks into the old high school. It looks just like a high school, but abandon and has cobweb everywhere)

Chris: Now this is…

(Before Chris could finish Allison Screamed)

Allison: SPIDER!

(Jennifer and Zane scream at the top of their lungs)

Duncan: Looks like Season 1 all over again

(Duncan walks up to the "terrifying" Spider and swishes it)

Allison: Omg! Thanks Duncan!

Duncan: No problem

Chris: Alright! Now that the problem seems to be cleared, everyone can go unpack now and meet me on the football field in a hour

Tonia: Um Chris? Where do we sleep? This is a school.

Tonya: She's right you know!

Chris: Don't worry! We set up some bunk beds. Girls sleep in the teacher lounge and Boys sleep in the freshman's English room. Now if I were you I start unpacking

(Everyone runs off with their bags.)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Piper and Hailie are the first to walk in to the new room. There are 7 sets of bunk beds)

Hailie: Hey! Do you want to be Bunk buddies?

Piper: Ok!

(Piper and Hailie walk over to one of the bunk beds and start to unpack. Gwen and Brigette walk into the room)

Gwen: Sigh… This reminds me of season one all over again

Brigette: Well at least one thing is different

Gwen: Yeah, and what's that?

Brigette: you have friends to start out with

Gwen: Yeah I guess I do.

(Brigette and Gwen pick a bunk bed and start to unpack. Allison and Lindsay walk into the room)

Lindsay:… and that's how I found the perfect outfit for the first day of school!

Allison: Omg! I love that story!

(Lindsay and Allison pick a bunk and start to unpack. Izzy and Tonya walk into the room)

Izzy: I can't believe you love hunting as much as I do!

Tonya: Yup! My Pa taught me back on the farm!

(Izzy and Tonya pick a bunk and start to unpack. Tonia and Katie walk into the room)

Tonia: Well… I guess were sharing a bunk…

Katie: Looks like it…

(Tonia and Courtney walk up to a free bank bed and start to unpack. Jennifer and Heather walk into the room)

Heather: You know? For some reason… I like you

Jennifer: Same here but I can't think of why

(Heather and Jennifer take the bunk and start to unpack. Courtney is the last to walk in)

Courtney: Looks like I get a bunk to myself…

(Courtney takes the last bunk and starts to unpack)

Brigette: So I saw that you and Deryck hit it off well

Gwen: Well, yea. He's a really nice guy and all but I'm dating Duncan. So what about Darell? He seemed to be very into you until you turned him down

Brigette: I also have a boyfriend you know?

Allison: It's okay Brigette, I'm pretty sure he's going after me now. Besides, he's super cute!

Lindsay: He sure is!

Jennifer: Can you two take your girl talk somewhere else?

Heather: Yea, it's getting annoying

Gwen: I didn't know that heather make a clone of herself

Heather: she's not my clone!

Gwen: Just keep tell yourself that…

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Zane and Lance walk into the room. They look around to see 6 bunk beds)

Zane: You wanna pair up? That was great when you beat up Duncan

Lance: Sure, I can see that you're a cool guy

(Zane and Lance take a buck while Darell and Jason walk into the room)

Darell: Let's take this bunk

Jason: Okay

(Both of them start to unpack while Trent and Cody walk in)

Trent: By the way Cody, thanks for hooking me and Gwen up in season 1. That was really rad of you

Cody: No problem

(Trent and Cody pick a bunk and start to unpack while Noah and Deryck)

Deryck: Well looks like were bunkmates

Noah (Sarcastically): Yippee, I always wanted to be bunkmates with an emo kid

Deryck: I'm not emo…

Noah: Whatever…

(Noah and Deryck pick a bunk and start to unpack while Allen, Dj and Duncan walk into the room)

Duncan: I'm going to take the buck by myself while you guys go share on alright?

(Allen was about to say something but Duncan walks off and starts to unpack)

Chris: Campers! Please drop what you doing and walk to the football field! It's ShowTime

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Thanks for reading! Episode 1 Part 2 coming up soon…**


	3. Episode 1 Part 2: Football Season

**Total Drama High School**

**Episode 1 Part 2: Football Season**

(Camera opens up on overgrown football field. Chris jumps in front of the camera)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School. 24 Students signed up for 6 weeks of torcher inside an abandon high school. Some of them made friends.

(Camera flashes back to Allison and Lindsay meeting for the first time)

Chris: While, some did not

(Camera flashes back to Duncan and Lance in a fist fight)

Chris: Even some relationships started to bloom

(Camera flashes back to Darell flirting with Brigette and Allison)

Chris: Tonight, Someone has to go home and never come back. Join us as we push the limits and try not to get sued. This is Total…Drama…High School!

(Camera opens up on the abandon high school. Then the camera flies through the front doors as papers fly everywhere)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen and sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: The Football Field**

(Everyone is standing in a line in front of Chris)

Chris: Now before we begin our first challenge, I should let you know that the conventional are in the janitor closet, so if you need to do use it, go use it now!

**Setting: Confessionals**

Allen: Being in the English freshman room reminds me of my freshman year and the horrible freshman hunt.

(Jason shudders and the thought)

Allen: Anyway I'm starting to like to high school right now except that jerk Duncan is here! If he tries to bully anyone while I'm here then it's on! But the only good thing here is that maybe I made a friend named Lindsey... if only she wasn't dating Tyler.

(Jason sighs, Static accurse)  
>Allison: Is this thing on? Hello? Can you hear me?<p>

(Static accurse)

Jennifer: There are only TWO things I'm here to do. 1. Win and 2. Make Noah MINE!

(Static accurse)

**Setting: The Football Field**

Chris: Now that we got that put of the way, it's time for our first Challenge! Today's Subject, Football Season!

(Noah tries to walk away but Duncan grabs his shoulder)

Chris: In every high school student's life, football will affect them in some way. From being on the team to being harass by the team. Today, you will choose five members of you team to compete in a football game on this glorious field

(Everyone looks around at the over ground, falling apart field)

Allison: I thought this was a Jungle

Lindsay: No Allison, It's obviously a forest, duh!

(Gwen face palms)

Chris: So get into your teams at choose five members to compete

(The teams split up, Camera zooms to the Veterans team, Noah and Cody starts to walk to the bleaches)

Duncan: Hey, where are you two nerds going?

Noah: Were not the good at football

Cody: Yeah what he said

Heather: Just let them go Duncan

Duncan: Fine

(Noah and Cody walk to the Bleachers and sit down)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Duncan: Is it me, or the Cody and Noah fans just got excited?

(Duncan smirks, static accurse)

**Setting: The Football Field**

Heather: Okay guys, I got a plan!

Gwen: Why are you even talking?

Brigette: Just hear her out….

Heather: Okay, Duncan, Trent, Izzy, Courtney and Dj, You're out on the field

Dj: But I don't know how to play football!

(Everyone on the tem stairs at him in shock)

Dj: Besides, I'm not sure if I could handle it if somebody got hurt

Heather: Fine Dj! I'll take you place! Now go make out with you stupid girlfriend!

Lindsay: Heather you really need to stop being a control freak!

(As the Veterans fight, the camera pans over to the Newbies team)

Jennifer: Okay, so who knows how to play football?

Tonya: I was good at any sport we played back on the farm

Jennifer: Okay you're on the team, anybody else?

Piper: Oh! I was on my schools football team! I was MVP!

(Everybody stairs at Piper in disbelieve)

Jennifer: Fine, you're on the team… Anyone else?

Tonia: Allison and I are going to go be cheerleaders and stuff

Allison: Totally!

Darell: Yes, let the beautiful lady's do what they want

(Allison and Tonia blush a little)

Jennifer: Fine, go be cheerleaders!

(Allison and Tonia cheer and run off to the bleachers)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Jennifer: I'm not so sure Allison has a brain, but she could be useful…

(Jennifer thinks, static accusers)

**Setting: The Football Field**

Zane: I'm a good runner, does that help?

Jennifer: Sure, you're on the team

Jason: I'm a good soccer player, does that help?

Jennifer: Fine, you're on the team. We need one more person

Deryck: I play hockey…

Jennifer: Fine! Loooooks like we got are team

(Screen flashes white and the football teams are in position)

Izzy: 52, 85, Hike!

(Izzy then sprits a fast as she can and punches anyone that gets near here)

Chris: Izzy has made a touchdown!

Izzy: Woo-Hoo!

(The screen then shows Duncan, Courtney and Izzy tackling different people)

Chris: The game is almost over! The score is 7-70

Jennifer: Time out!

(The newbies football team huddles around Jennifer)

Jennifer: If you guys don't win this, I can garroted that one of you will be going home!

(The Camera Flashes white again and shows the football teams on the football field

Izzy: 94, -8, Hike!

(Before Izzy could do anything, Piper and Tonya had already got the ball and made a touchdown)

Chris: Whoa! That was cool!

(The Screen then shows them scoring again and again)

Chris: Only five seconds left in the game, its 64-70; if the newbies score they win

(Before anything happened Tonya was at the end of the field with the ball)

Chris: Newbies Win!

(The newbies team runs onto the field and throw Piper and Tonya into the air, sounds of cheers could be heard from miles away)

Heather: We lost? That's just great! This is all your guys fault

Izzy: Hey, where did my energy drink go?

Piper: Sorry Izzy, We might have drunk some, but at least it was a good game!

(The team looks angrily at Izzy, Izzy Smiles and slinks away. The camera flashes white and show the Veterans in the principles office with Chris)

Chris: You have all casted you votes, If you do not receive an A+ you are expelled from the school and will have to leave and never ever come back!

(Everyone looks Nervous)

Chris: Duncan, Courtney, Noah, Dj, Brigette, Gwen, Trent, Katie, Cody, Lindsay

(Everyone who was called got up and got their A+)

Chris: There is only one A+ left and two students in front of me. Heather and Izzy… and the name I am going to call is….

(Dramatic music plays, everything is the most dramatic as it possible can be)

Chris: Heather

(Heather smiles and walks up to get her A+)

Izzy: I'll be back!

(A cloud of smoke appears around Izzy and when it clears up, she is gone)

Chris: Well, Join us next time on Total Drama High School!

(The screen flashes black but then shows Jason and Courtney on the Football field)

Jason: Well at least your safe and didn't get voted off

Courtney: I know but I'm worried I could be next

Jason: Don't worry, Courtney. Heather is still their.

(Courtney smiles at Jason. Jason tackles Courtney to the ground and starts to tickle her)

Courtney: Ha-Ha, Jason stop! Ha-Ha-Ha

(They calm down for a second and look into each other eyes. Then Jason leans down and kisses Courtney. Courtney kisses back and the screen fades to Black)

**That's it for now. Their a poll for who you want to get voted off on my wall, Vote and review and stuff, Thx**


	4. Episode 2: Go Team Go!

Total Drama High School

**Episode 2: Go Team Go!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High school!

(Camera show the football field in the first inning of the game)

Chris: The students competed in a football game. The Veterans had it solid

(Then shows Piper and Tonia drinking Izzy's energy drinks and winning the game)

Chris: But thanks to Izzy's misplacement of her drink, she cause the team to lose and as sent home. What will happen tonight? Fine out on Total…Drama…. High school!

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen and sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: Cafeteria**

(Camera opens up on Jason and Courtney sitting at a table by themselves and holding hands while staring into each other's eyes)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Jason: Wow, that was... wow, but I gotta say this; Duncan, you messed up big time. I don't know why you broke Courtney's heart, but I'll make you regret it. No one likes a cheat.

(Jason glares fiercely at the camera, Static)

Courtney: At first when I came here, all I wanted to do was go home and be left alone. But now, I'm going to win this thing and teach Gwen a lesson!

(Courtney screams a battle cry, Static)

**Setting: Cafeteria**

(Gwen and Duncan walk past the table. Jason and Courtney both give the passing couple a mean glair. Duncan does not notice it, but Gwen does. Gwen looks conserved and continues to walk away. Camrea pans to Heather. Heather looks extremely mad)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Heather: Alright! There are too many couples already. Theirs Duncan and Gwen, Dj and Katie who are going to make me barf any second now, there is such a thing of being to happy, and now Jason and Courtney… I got to do something

(Static)

**Setting: Cafeteria**

Heather: Hey, Jason? Can I talk to you for a second?

Jason: Um… Sure Heather…

(Jason gets up from his seat and walks over to Heather)

Jason: So what's up?

Heather: I just thought you should know that… Courtney is just using you… You do know that right?

Jason: What?

Heather: Last night, she was talking about how much she was annoyed by you and she was just using you to try and make Duncan jealous

Jason: No…No…. No! You're…Lying… Yeah, that's it… your lying

(Jason walks off muttering to himself. Heather smirks)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Heather: Too easy!

(Static)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Lance, Zane and Allen are leaning back on some of the bunk beds. Duncan walks into the room and a bucket of water falls on his head and he becomes soaked. The other boys start laughing as Duncan pulls the bucket off his head)

Duncan: Real mature guys. Dumping water on my head

Allen: It's not water dude…

(Duncan thinks for a couple of second and his eyes became to winded. Duncan then starts to run out of the room)

Duncan: Ah GROSS!

(Allen and Lance burst out laughing again and Zane fall to the floor from laughing so hard)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Zane: Ha-Ha-Ha Oh my god, that was historical! You should have seen the look-

(Static)

Lance: -on his face! It was classic

(Static)

Duncan: You're all dead! You hear me? DEAD!

(Static)

**Setting: French 101 Room**

(Brigette is thinking to herself, sitting on a desk. Darell walks into the room)

Darell: Hey Bridge… What's up?

(Bridgette looks up at Darell)

Brigette: Nothing, I was just…thinking…

Darell: Well what were you thinking about?

(Darell walks up and sits next to Brigette)

Brigette: Oh, mostly Geoff and how much I miss him…

Darell: Your boyfriend, huh? Well why is he not here?

Brigette: He got a modeling contract and his didn't want to leave it to go on the show again

Darell: Well, I'm surprised that anyone wouldn't give up everything to be with you

(Brigette looks deep into Darrell's eyes and slowly leans forward a little bit. Darell does the same thing. As they get closer their eyes begin to close and their lips begin to pucker. Before their lips touched, Hailie and Piper burst into the room and slam the door. Brigette recoils and falls off the desk)

Hailie: There you are! We were looking for you Brigette!

Piper: Were about to have a race while walking on our hands, do you want in?

Brigette: Sure, sounds like fun

(Brigette, Hailie, and Piper walk out of the room. A few seconds later, Deryck walks in)

Deryck: Looks like somebody struck out…

Darell: I was so close to kissing her!

Deryck: Sure you were… It's hard going after a girl that has a boyfriend… Not that I would know anything about that or anything

(Deryck looks nervous and runs away. Darell looks confused but shakes it off)

Chris (Intercom): Students, please report to the gym for your next challenge

**Setting: Gym**

(Everyone is lined up in front of Chris. Chris is in a cheerleaders outfit)

Duncan: Nice outfit Chris

Chris: I know. Today's challenge is none other than a pep rally! Each team will come up with a choreographed cheer about anything you want. You have one hour to prepare. Go!

(Everyone runs over to their teams)

Jennifer: Alright! As head of the team I -

Tonya: Um… Excuse me Jennifer… But who made you the leader of anything?

Zane: She right you know…

Jennifer: Allison and Piper did, right girls?

(Allison and Piper smile and clap their hands in excitement)

Allen: That's only two people!

Jennifer: Well we won the last challenge under my rule

Hailie: That is sort of true…

Jennifer: It's 100% true!

Lance: Ease up on her will yea, she only, like 8

Hailie: Actually I'm 14…

(Everyone stairs at her in disbelieve)

Jennifer: Does anyone else want to oppose me?

(Nobody moves or says anything)

Jennifer: Good!

(Camera pans over to veteran's team)

Gwen: I'm not so sure if I'm ok with this… I not cut out to be a cheer leader

Duncan: Same here Heather…

Heather: Trust me, you guys are going to be are huge! Now you guys start practicing the routine I taught you guys.

(Gwen and Duncan go back to practicing. Heather turns around to see Dj and Katie making out)

Heather: This is no time for making out. I told you to practice throwing her into the air!

Dj: I know… Just she's so cute!

Katie: Awww, thanks Dj

Heather: Well I can fix that very easily if that becomes too big of a problem

(Heather cracks her knuckles)

Di: No, it won't…

Heather: Good!

(Heather looks over to see Courtney training the other teammates. Cody is holding up Lindsay)

Courtney: Come on! Put your back into it!

Cody: I can't hold her up any longer

(Lindsay then falls onto Cody and her boobs land on his face)

Lindsay: Sorry Cody!

(Lindsay gets off of Cody)

Cody: It's okay Lindsay!

(Cody smiles to himself)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Cody: I'm not a perv. I'm a guy… Don't judge me…

(Static)

Heather: Courtney is a natural born leader, but their can only be one alpha at the top and that's me!

(Static)

**Setting: Gym**

Heather: Courtney? Can I talk to you?

Courtney: Sure Heather

(She turns back to the group)

Courtney: Take 5 guys!

(Everyone practicing falls to the floor in exhaustion and Courtney walks over to Heather)

Courtney: What do you want to talk about?

Heather: Well, I'm not sure I should say this or anything but… Gwen is trying to steal your new boyfriend…

Courtney: What? There is no way that Gothie would do that twice…

Heather: I saw it with my own two eyes! Last night, Gwen kept flirting with Jason and touching him

Courtney: Gwen…GW-

Heather: Shhh! Not now…wait for the right time…

(Courtney smiles mysteriously at Heather)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Heather: I am too good at this game…

(Heather smiles, static)

**Setting: Gym**

Jennifer: Okay guys! Take 5!

(All of the newbies look really tired and stressed. Jennifer walks over to Noah who is sitting on a bench reading a book)

Jennifer: Hey Noah, what are you reading?

(Jennifer sits down next to Noah)

Noah: Nothing that you would ever understand

Jennifer: Well what makes you think I couldn't?

(Jennifer takes the book from Noah and play keep away with it)

Noah: Come on Jennifer, give it back

(Noah laughs)

Jennifer: You gotta reach for it

(Noah accidently falls on Jennifer and their lips meet. Noah pulls away immediately)

Noah: I'm so sorry about that!

Jennifer: Don't be. My breaks over, I got to go. Bye Noah

(Jennifer walks away)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Jennifer: My plan is going along perfectly

(Static)

**Setting: Gym**

Chris: Alright students! Your hour is up!

(All of the students walk closer to Chris)

Chris: The next part of the challenge is the performance round. Chef and I will be judging you and the one with the best routine wins. Newbies, you go first!

(All the Veterans walk onto the bleachers and sit down. The Newbies get into position. Jason and Lance are in the middle. Music starts to play. Deryck starts to play the drums and Zane starts to play the guitar)

Lance: _When I get older I will be stronger  
>They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag<em>

(The other newbies start to dance amazingly well)__

Lance: _When I get older, I will be stronger  
>They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag<br>And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
>And then it goes back, oh<em>

Lance: _Born to a throne, stronger than Rome  
>A violent prone, poor people zone<br>But it's my home, all I have known  
>Where I got grown, streets we would roam<em>

Jason: _Out of the darkness, I came the farthest  
>Among the hardest survival<br>Learn from these streets, it can be bleak  
>Accept no defeat, surrender, retreat<em>

Lance: _So we struggling, fighting to eat  
>And we wondering when we'll be free<br>_

Jason: _So we patiently wait for that fateful day  
>It's not far away, but for now we say<em>

Lance & Jason: _When I get older I will be stronger  
>They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag<br>And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
>And then it goes back, oh<br>_

(Allison, Hailie, Piper and Jennifer walk into front of Lance and Jason and start dancing again. This time the dance was even more amazing and had multiple flips and spins. The girls back away when there were done and Darell walks into middle of the stage)_  
><em>

Darell (Raping): So many wars, settling scores  
>Bringing us promises, leaving us poor<br>I heard them say 'love is the way'  
>'Love is the answer,' that's what they say<br>But look how they treat us, make us believers  
>We fight their battles, then they deceive us<br>Try to control us, they couldn't hold us  
>'Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers<br>But we struggling, fighting to eat  
>And we wondering, when we'll be free<br>So we patiently wait for that faithful day  
>It's not far away but for now we say<p>

(Lance and Jason run in front of Darell)_  
><em>

Lance& Jason: _When I get older I will be stronger  
>They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag<br>And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
>And then it goes back, and then is goes<br>When I get older I will be stronger  
>They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag<br>And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
>And then it goes back, and then it goes<br>And then it goes_

All (Excepted Tonya):_And everybody will be singing it  
>And you and I will be singing it<br>And we all will be singing it  
>When I get older I will be stronger<br>They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
>And then it goes back, and then it goes back<br>And then it goes back, and then it goes  
>When I get older I will be stronger<br>They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
>And then it goes back, and then it goes back<br>And then it goes back, oh  
>When I get older, when I get older<br>I will be stronger just like a wavin' flag  
>Just like a wavin' flag, just like a wavin' flag<br>Flag, flag, just like a wavin' flag_

(The Music stops playing. The newbies are all panting. The room is full of silences. After a few second the room is full of applause and cheering)

Chris: That (sniff) was the second best thing ever created

Chef: What's the first?

Chris: Me!

Chef: I just liked it cas it was full of hot chicks

Chris: Ok, the veterans are going to have to top that if they want to win. Veterans, it your turn!

(The veterans all go to the front of the gym)

Heather: We decided to do are cheer for the school's mascot, the panthers

(Everyone gets into position)

Heather: We want a victory! Help us out. Panther fans, Spell it out. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y

All the other girls: V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!

(Dj and Duncan throw Katie and Gwen into the air. Dj misses trying to catch her and Katie lands on her face. Duncan accidently threw Gwen too hard and Gwen ends up falling onto Jason and accidently kissing him)

Courtney: I knew it!

(Courtney then tackles Gwen and start to beet Gwen up)

Duncan: Jason! Get your crazy girlfriend off my girl!

Jason: You get your crazy girlfriend off my girl!

(Jason and Duncan start punching each other)

Chris: I love it! So much drama! But it's not a full cheer so the Newbies win!

Gwen: But they just sang

Chris: I liked it better

**Setting: Principals Office**

Chris: You have all casted you votes, If you do not receive an A+ you are expelled from the school and will have to leave and never ever EVER come back!

(Everyone looks tensed)

Chris: Heather, Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Dj, Noah, Trent, and Brigette

(The names called all get up and get their grades)

Chris: There are only two A+'s left and three students before me… The next one goes to…. Duncan

(Duncan looks relived and jumps up to get his grade)

Chris: Now with only two students left, the final A goes to…..

(Gwen and Courtney start to look extremely nervous. They look at each other and back at Chris)

Chris:… Gwen

Courtney: What? I got voted out? Already?

(Courtney is then hailed away by chef)

Courtney: AGH!

Chris: Well that's all for this week, join us next time on Total… Drama… High school!

**Setting: Music Room**

(Screen then flashes white and show Jason walking up to a piano in the middle of the night. The Full moon can be seen right outside the window and the light shines down on the piano. Jason sits down at the piano and starts to play it)

Jason: _I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have  
>At night when the stars<br>light up my room  
>I sit by myself<em>

Jason & Courtney's Voice :_Talking to the Moon  
>Trying to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<em>

Courtney's Voice: _I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<em>

_They say  
>I've gone mad<br>Yeah  
>I've gone mad<br>But they don't know  
>what I know<br>Cause when the  
>sun goes down<br>someone's talking back  
>Yeah<br>They're talking back_

Jason& Courtney's Voice: _At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon<br>Trying to get to You  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon  
>Ahh Ahh,<br>Ahh Ahh,  
>Do you ever hear me calling?<br>Cause every night  
>I'm talking to the moon<br>Still trying to get to you  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon_

Jason:_ I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<em>

(As Jason finishes singing he puts his hands on his face and starts to cry a little. The screen fades to black)

**I had a lot of fun making this episode! Vote on my profile on who you want out next!**


	5. Episode 3: Brains over Brute

Total Drama High School

**Episode 3: Brains over Brute**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High school

(Screen shows Jason and Courtney)

Chris: Jourtney became a strong couple…

(Screen shows Heather talking to Jason and Courtney)

Chris: and we all know that when Heather is in the game, no couple is safe

(Screen shows Lindsay falling on Cody)

Chris: Plus, Cody is the luckiest man in the world. But what's in store for are students this week? Find out on Total…Drama…High School!

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen and sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Screen fades from black to show Jason in his bed sighing and looking depressed. The camera pans over to Allen looking concerned)

**Setting: Confessionals **  
>(Jason hums the last lines of Talking to the Moon)<p>

Jason: Courtney, I know you're there... somewhere.

(Jason looks extremely sad, but then quickly shakes it off)

Jason: I may be a nice guy, but there's a good reason why no one messes with me back home, and I think it's time I showed people just why.

(Jason's eyes burn with a strong anger)

Jason: Courtney, I swear, once I find out who set us up, I'll get them... good.

(Jason glares at the camera, Static)

Allen: Aw man! I was wondering the halls because I couldn't sleep last night and I heard Jason playing and singing and then he started crying a little.

(Allen pauses and sighs)

Allen: I'm starting to think this is heather's fault... wouldn't be the first time she's done this. I should tell Jason this to help him feel better. Also I'd like to say that I'm starting to think Jennifer is another Heather. Also that Cody's a lucky basterd because I saw what happened with Lindsey, not that I'm jealous or anything.

(Allen looks around before sighing, Static)

(Allison starts to sing Talking to the Moon 2 octaves higher than written)

Allison: oh, it's going? I made sure no one knew I was in here. So it looks like my dumb blonde plan is working... It'll be too easy to coast my way through this game acting like this.

(Somebody knocks on the door)

Lindsay: Amy! Are you in there?

Allison: Yeah, Lauren! I'll be right out new bff!

Lindsay: KK!

(Allison smirks and waves at the Camera)

Allison: Toodles!

(Static)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

Allen: Um…. Jason?

Jason: What do you want?

Allen: I think I might have found out who got Courtney voted out…

(Jason jumps out of bed and tumbles threw the air. Jason lands on his feet and he looks extremely excited)

Jason: You do?

Allen: I'll tell you, but first you got to do something for me…

(Allen eyes Duncan who is sleeping in his own separated bunk. The camera flashes white and is zoomed up on Duncan's face as he wakes up. The camera changes to show his body is getting out of bed and walking over to the mirror.)

Duncan: AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

(All the guys run over to Duncan to see that somebody had dyed his hair bright pink and turns his Mohawk into a ponytail with a yellow bow on it)

Lance: Hey Duncan, I love you new hair style! It brings out your eyes

(All the guys burst out into laughter. Duncan frowns angrily and pulls Lance up by his neck.)

Duncan: Did you do this to me?

Lance: Man, I wish I did man, I wish I did

Zane: Same here man…

(Just then Gwen walks into the room)

Gwen: Hey is everything alright? I heard someone scream and-

(Gwen notices Duncan's new hair style)

Gwen: Oh…. Nice hair Duncan!

(Gwen joins the laughter. Duncan runs out of the room)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Duncan: That's it! I'm fed up with! Everyone is going to get it!

(Static)

**Setting: Music Room**

(Tonia walks in to see Trent playing his guitar)

Trent: Hey Tonia, what's going on?

Tonia: Nothing much…

(Tonia sits next to him and puts her hand on his leg)

Trent: You want to hear me paly a song?

Tonia: Sure

(Trent starts to play his guitar)

Trent: _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<br>But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<br>Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<br>We're just one big family  
>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<br>So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours  
>And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,<br>And I will nibble your ear  
>I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror<br>And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer  
>But my breath fogged up the glass<br>And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason<br>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
>It's what we aim to do<br>Our name is our virtue  
>I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait I'm yours  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<br>Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's<br>No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
>Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Tonia: Wow that's amazing!

Trent: Thank you…

Tonia: So how are you and Gwen doing?

Trent: Were friends and all but I miss her very much…

Tonia: Well if I were Gwen I would have never left

(Trent looks up at Tonia and Tonia tackles him to the ground and they start to make out)

**Setting: Football Field**

(Screen shows Tonya walking thought the over groan grass with a gun. The camera pans to show Zane behind her)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Zane: So the original relationship plans were try to be with either Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen or Katie but they're out but Tonya...she's something else. And as long I'm here I might as well have some fun with Duncan. I've been waiting three seasons to get some payback against him.

(Static)

Tonya: Today I was gonna show Zane how to hunt. I love hunting and I thought it would be nice to teach him

(Static)

**Setting: Football Field**

Tonya: Get Down!

(Tonya tackles Zane to the ground)

Zane: Oww! What the heck?

Tonya: Keep it down! Are target is coming and it's got a new coat of fur!

(Duncan shows up on the screen)

Zane: We're hunting Duncan?

Tonya: Hell yeah! He reminds me of a big ol' grizzly bear! I filled the ammo slot with pebbles so we won't get in trouble.

(Tonya fires a few shots at Duncan. Duncan reacts in pain and looks around to see what happened)

Tonya: Now you try

(Tonya put Zane's hands where they were supposed to go and held them there. Zane pull the trigger a couple times but none of the ammo hits Duncan. Duncan then notices where the pebbles were coming from)

Duncan: I'm not in the mood for this!

(Duncan starts to run over to Zane's and Tonya's hiding place)

Zane: Get out of here Tonya! I'll take the blame!

Tonya: You sure?

Zane: Yeah, Get out of here!

(Tonya nods and runs off without Duncan noticing)

Duncan: Well, look what we got here

(Duncan pulls Zane off the ground and smiles evilly. The camera flashes white and Zane walks away all bruised and bloody. Duncan wipes off his hands and walks away)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Screen shows Lindsay powdering her nose. Allen walks over to her and looks into the mirror she is using)

Allen: Now who is that beautiful girl in the mirror?

Lindsay: I don't know, but she keeps copying everything I do!

Allen: That girl is you Lindsay

Lindsay: Awww thanks Tyler

Allen: I'm not Tyler. I'm Allen

Lindsay: I like that name better for some reason

Allen: Me too!

Lindsay: We have like sooooo much in common Allen!

(They both smile at each other)

Chris (Intercom): Will all students please report to the Auditorium please?

**Setting: Auditorium**

(The camera shows everyone sitting in the seats and Trent walking in and sitting next to Gwen)

Trent: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Your fly is down…

(Trent notices and pulls it up and laughs it off nervously)

Chris: Welcome to the Quizathalon!

Heather: You're not very good at coming up with names for these are you?

Chris: I don't name them, I just get paid. This is how the challenge will work. One at a time a student from one of the teams will come up one by one and answer logical questions. The last one standing wins invincibility for their team.

(The Camera flashes white and all of the contestants are on stage)

Chris: Will Alison step up please?

(Tonia face palms)

Tonia: Were going to lose…

Chris:Which two Academy Award won from the movie in The Little Mermaid?

Noah: That's not logic! That's stupid!

Allison: OH! I KNOW! It won Original Score and Best Music/Original Song for Under the Sea

Chris: That's Correct!

Noah: This involves no skill of any kind!

Trent: You haven't even done a thing in the last two challenges!

Chris: Lindsay, you're up next

(Lindsay walks center stage while Allison walks back)

Noah: Even Lindsay can answer these!

Chris: It occurs once in a minute, twice in a week and once in a year what is it?

Lindsay: Old people?

Chris: Wrong!

(Lindsay then falls down a trap door)

Allen: Lindsay!

(Allen then jumps into the trap door as it closes)

Chris: Well that was something…

(The Screen then shows various students answering questions and falling down the trap door. The screen then shows the last two contestants (Allison and Noah) standing front stage. )

Chris: The final question is for both of you. The first one to get it right wins the game.

(Noah and Allison look nervous)

Chris: Who is the most heartless person in Total Drama History and Why?

Noah: TONIA! The answer is Tonia for taking Trent's virginity to try to get farther in the game!

Chris: Correct!

(All the contestants ran out onto the stage)

Gwen: She did what?

Trent: I can't believe it! Tonia! How could you?

Tonia: I…I… I gotta go!

(Tonia runs out of the auditorium)

Trent: How did you know that answer?

Noah: It didn't take a genius to hear you two moaning in the music room!

Chris: Well congratulations Veterans. You guys are safe! As for the newbies, they will have to send somebody home.

**Setting: Principal's office**

Chris: I have eleven A+'s and there are twelve of you in the room. If you do not get an A, you must admiralty leave the school and never ever come back!

(Everyone in the room looks tensed)

Chris: Piper, Zane, Jennifer, Darell, Deryck, Jason, Allen, Lance, and Hailie

(Everyone who was called gets up and grabs their grade)

Chris: Allison… Tonia… If you are not called next you are expelled and must leave the school at once…. The name I am going to call is… Allison

(Allison cheers and gets here grade)

Tonia: What? Why am I getting kicked out?

Jenifer: Nobody likes secret sluts you know!

(Tonia then walks away)

Lance: Too bad she was a slut; she was sort of hot…

(Everyone turns to look at Lance)

Lance: What? What I say?

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(All the girls are asleep and somebody creeks open the door. Jason walks in with a pair of scissors and an angry look on his face as he walks over to heather bunk)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Duncan is leaning back on one of the bunk as Lance and Allen walk into the room. Two buckets of water fall on their heads.)

Lance: Well that's original

Allen: Stealling ideas are we now?

Duncan: I'll let you two on a little secret… It's not water or piss… It's acid…

(Lance and Allen scream and run out of the room as Duncan laughs to himself)

Duncan: Nerds will believe anything…

**Thank you for reading this Chapter. Don't forget to vote. Seriously you need to vote!**


	6. Episode 4:Bullies Sometimes Come In Last

**Total Drama High School**

**Episode 5: Bullies Sometimes Come In Last**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School!

(Screen shows everyone in the auditorium)

Chris: All of our students were put to the test when it came to the brains department

(Screen shows Allison and Noah on stage)

Chris: But in the end, Noah won for his team

(Screen shows Tonia leaving)

Chris: and Tonia was voted off her team. What going to happen in this episode you ask? Plus, what new couple starts to form? Find out on Total Drama High School!

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen is sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Everyone is getting up and out of bed)

Heather: Moring Jennifer

Jenifer: Moring heathARGHH!

Heather: What's wrong?

(Jenifer picks up a hand held mirror and shows it to Heather. Heather looks into the mirror to show that she s completely bald)

Heather: What? No! NO! This is not happening again!

Gwen: Looks like somebody like to give people haircuts in their sleep…

Heather: WHO DID THIS!

Gwen: I have no clue, but I apluade their work

Heather: AGH!

**Setting: Confessionals**

Heather: Everyone here is going to pay… Big time!

(Static)

Allison: I wanna be where the people are! Legs are required for jumping, dancing! Walking around on those, whaddya call them again? Oh yeah, feeeeeet!

(Trent opens the door to find a singing Allison)

Allison: HEY! Don't you knock? Hmph!

(Allison storms out while Trent looks confused)

Trent: That girl is an extreme soprano!

**Setting: Hallway**

(Screen show Piper walking in the hallway and thinking to herself while looking down at the floor)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Piper: I love being here! The challenges are amazing, and the people are so nice! I just kinda wish...

(Piper sighs)

Piper:… maybe there was a guy here for me...

(Piper shrugs her shoulders and smiles)

Piper: Oh well, the food here totally makes up for it!

**Setting: Hallway**

(Piper keeps walking and accidently walks into someone. She falls down)

Piper: Ouch!

Lance: Oh sorry about that Piper!

(Lance helps Piper up)

Piper: Thanks. So what are you doing wondering the halls?

Lance: I was just about to ask you that

Piper: Well, I've been mostly thinking about the competition and stuff like that and wandering the halls helps me thing

Lance: Yea, same here. It helps me thing

Piper: So where you the one who dyed Duncan's hair?

Lance: Nope, but I sure wished I did

Piper: It's nice that now some people are fighting back against Duncan. I never knew how many people hated him so much!

Lance: Well, it's nice to know that you can stand up for yourself and fight back. I'm representing every nerd, geek and loser who has ever been pick on and I want to so them that they can fight back

Piper: Awww, that's really sweet

(They both smile at each other)

**Setting: Janitor's Closet**

(Gwen opens the door the find Deryck playing his bass guitar)

Gwen: What are you doing here, Mr. Solitude?

Deryck: Just playing my bass and spending time by myself

Gwen: Well do you mind if I spend some time here also?

(Gwen sits down next to Deryck)

Deryck: Nope, not at all. So how are you and Duncan doing?

(Gwen sighs and looks away from Deryck)

Gwen: We never get to talk anymore. He's always getting harassed and I'm feeling neglected almost all the time.

Deryck: Well… Sometimes couples just don't work out

Gwen: Yeah, I know that… I'll talk to you later ok?

(Gwen leaves the room. Deryck sighs and starts to play his bass gutair)

Deryck: _When you were here before  
>Couldn't look you in the eye<br>You're just like an angel  
>Your skin makes me cry<br>You float like a feather  
>In a beautiful world<br>I wish I was special  
>You're so fucking special<br>But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<br>I don't care if it hurts  
>I want to have control<br>I want a perfect body  
>I want a perfect soul<br>I want you to notice when I'm not around  
>You're so fucking special<br>I wish I was special  
>But I'm a creep<br>I'm a weirdo  
>What the hell I'm doing here?<br>I don't belong here  
>She's running out the door<br>She's running out  
>She runs runs runs<br>Whatever makes you happy  
>Whatever you want<br>You're so fucking special  
>I wish I was special<br>But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<br>I don't belong here_

(The screen fades out, static)

**Setting: Boys Bathroom**

(Duncan and Allen are taking separate showers)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Allen: Ok I've been thinking about the past challenges and I realized that I need to do more things. The only challenge I've done was dancing for the second challenge but I totally messed up in the third challenge by getting myself disqualified for trying to help Lindsey. I'll admit, I like Lindsey but she's going out with Tyler so I have to get her out of my mind for now. This reminds me, if Duncan wants a prank war, then I'll give a prank war! I just need some friends on my prank team. But if this ends in violence then fine, as long as he starts it.

(Static)

Duncan: Okay, I just got my hair back to normal and I think I know who changed it before…

(Static)

**Setting: Boys Bathroom**

(Allen and Duncan both get out of their shows and wrap their towels around their waists)

Duncan: It was you who dyed my hair… Wasn't it?

(Allen looks at Duncan confused)

Allen: Sorry Dude, but you got the wrong guy!

Duncan: Wrong answer…

(Duncan was about to punch Allen when the intercom came on)

Chris: Will everyone come to the gym now!

(Duncan pauses and walks away)

Duncan: Next time….I'll get you…

**Setting: Gym**

(As the contestants walk in they see a giant wrestling cage in the middle of the gym floor)

Chris: Welcome to today challenge! Everyone has to deal with some sort of harassment in high school. It all depends on how you cope with it. Each round one person from each team will be call up to the cage and wrestle. The person who able to pin their opponent wins the round. The last person standing wins the challenge and invincibility for their team. First up are Tonya and Cody.

(Tonya and Cody both get into the cage)

Chris: Ready? Fight!

(Cody tries to tackle Tonya but Tonya is faster and pins him to the ground)

Tonya: This is just like pig wrestling on the farm!

Zane: Alright Tonya!

Chris: Alright! Tonya wins the first round!

(Cody and Tonya get off the stage)

Chris: Next up is Allison and Gwen

(Allison and Gwen both get into the cage)

Chris: Fight!

(Allison just stands their and twirls her hair. A second later Gwen pins her to the ground)

Deryck: Nice job Gwen!

Jennifer: Don't cheer her on! She's not on our team!

(Allison and Gwen get off the stage)

Allison: Owww…. My butt hurts…

Chris: Next up is Jennifer and Noah

(Jeenifer and Noah get into the cage)

Noah: There is noway I'm fighting a girl

(The bell rings and Jenifer pins him to the ground)

Jennifer: Nice try

(Jennifer kisses Noah and walks away)

Noah: Woah….

(The screen show multiple shots of other contestants getting pined)

Chris: Okay, The final two contestants are Allen and Duncan

(Duncan and Allen walk into the cage)

Heather: Kick his butt Duncan!

Lindsay: Don't hurt him to bad…

Heather: Shut up! Make him bleed!

(The bell rings and Duncan grabs his waist and throws him down. Allen then sweeps Duncan's feet out from under him causing him to fall. Then runs over and pokes him with two fingers in his ribs)

Duncan: Is that all you got?

(Duncan tries to get and finds that he can't move his body)

Duncan: What the? What did you do to me?

Allen: Temporally paralyzed you. You'll be better in a few minutes

(Allen then pins Duncan)

Chris: Newbies win!

(All the newbies run into the cage and cheer for Allen)

**Setting: Principles Office**

Chris: There are 9 A+'s but only 10 Students You have all casted you votes, If you do not receive an A+ you are expelled from the school and will have to leave and never ever EVER come back!

(Everyone looks tensed)

Chris: Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Dj, Noah, Trent, Gwen and Brigette

(The names called all get up and get their grades)

Chris: The last A goes to…Heather

(Heather gets up and gets her A+)

Duncan: Well, if I'm going back to juvie…Then at least I KNOW HOWS COMING WITH ME!

(Duncan runs out of the room. Lindsay runs after him

**Setting: Hallway**

(Allen is sipping a soda when Duncan appears out of nowhere)

Duncan: Your dead meat!

(Duncan then pulls out a pistol and fires it at Allen. Lindsay then jumps into front of Allen and the bullet hits her boob. The bullet then bounces off of her boob and goes through Duncan's forehead. Duncan then fall to the ground bleeding)

Allen: Oh #$%$!

Chris: We are so getting sued! Don't worry! Chef will hied the body and nobody will ever know! Um… Join us next time on Total…Drama… High School!

Gwen: Duncan? Oh #$#

(Gwen starts to cry)

(Screen fades to black)


	7. Episode 5: Courtney Return

**Total Drama High School**

**Episode 5: Courtney's Revenge**

(The camera opens up on Chris at a bar. He chugs down a beer and slams the glass down on the table)

Chris: Hit me! (Hic)

Waiter: I think you had enough…

Chris: No! Hit (Hic) Me!

Waiter: You had enough!

(Courtney walks into the bar)

Courtney: I'll talk to him

Waiter: Okay…

(The waiter walks away)

Chris: What do you (Hic) want?

Courtney: To be back on the show!

Chris: You can't! The show got cancelled!

Courtney: Well maybe you remember my layers?

Chris: Don't sue us again! Please!

Courtney: I'm trying to help here! They think they can get the show back on the air!

Chris: They (hic) can?

Courtney: Yup, just sign on the dotted line and your be back on the air and getting paid

(Chris picks up the paper and looks it over)

Chris: What in it for you? Why are you helping me?

Courtney: Because I want to win and I still have unfinished business to do

(Chris looks over the paper one more time and signs it. Screen fades to black)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen is sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: Soccer Field**

(Screen fades from black to show Jason is still in his boxers and has a row of soccer balls all set up. He runs at each one from all angles and shoots angrily. Each one gets slammed into the net at the exact same spot. After all the balls have been shot, he flops on the ground)

Jason: I can't believe Duncan... No, I caused this. It's my fault... all mine. I may not have liked Duncan, but I didn't want him to die. At least Heather's new look is an upside to all this craziness... gosh.

Courtney: Well, revenge is never good served cold

(Jason looks over to see Courtney standing over him. He jumps up and hugs her)

Jason: Oh Courtney! Why are you here?

Courtney: Well I can't really say, but what matters now is that I'm back in the game. Oh, and by the way

(Courtney kisses Jason on the check)

Courtney: The song you sang about me was really sweet

(Courtney starts to walk away)

Courtney: You might also want to put some close on

(Jason looks down and tries to cover himself and runs away)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Screen shows Lance getting up and notices Allen is already up)

Lance: Wow, you're an early riser, aren't you?

Allen: Yea…Sure I am…

**Setting: Confessionals**

(Allen looks like he hasn't slept and looks a mess)

Allen: oh $%^#, I never meant for this to end in someone dying! I keep having nightmares about the whole thing!

(Allen sighs)

Allen: I need to talk to someone about this or I'm going to go insane! Maybe... Bridgette? She's a nice girl to talk to about problems. On a side note, Tyler if you're watching this, then you're a lucky man to have Lindsey. I just wish I can think of a way to thank her for saving my life.

**Setting: Hallway**

(Allison is seen skipping down an empty hallway and singing)

Allison: Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know: That everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it!

(Cameraman taps Allison on shoulder and she jumps)

Allison: Aren't you supposed to stay in the confessional booth? Gosh!

**Setting: Janitor Closet**

**(**Courtney opens the door to find a crying Gwen. Gwen looks up and screams)

Courtney: I'm not here to kill you!

Gwen: Then why are you here?

Courtney: (Sigh) To apologize…

Gwen: What?

Courtney: I'm sorry that I have tried to kill you in every way possible. I'm sorry for being upset

Gwen: You had a write to be upset… He was your boyfriend…at the time…

(Courtney sighs again and sits down next to Gwen)

Courtney: Well, I think you should know that Duncan-

(The door opens and Deryck enters the room)

Deryck: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were in here… I'll just be-

Courtney: No… I was about to leave anyway

(Courtney walks out of the room and closes the door)

Deryck: How are you feeling?

Gwen: My boyfriend just got killed a few days ago… What do you think?

Deryck: Sorry… Stupid question…

(Deryck sits down and puts his arm around Gwen. Gwen snuggles up next to him and puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes)

Gwen: I haven't slept in two days…

Deryck: Well just stay here as long as you want and I'll be here for you…

Gwen: Thanks Deryck. You're an amazing friend…

Deryck: But… What if I want us to be more than friends?

(Gwen looks shocked at Deryck and Deryck leans in to kiss her. She puts her hand in front of his face a turns away)

Gwen: I can't… It's too soon…

(Gwen runs out of the room)

Deryck: Gwen! Wait!

(Deryck runs off after her but after a few hallways he stops and falls to his knees)

Deryck: Why did I have to go mess it up?

(Deryck screams in anger and punches the floor)

Deryck: Stupid!

**Setting: Cafeteria**

(The lights in the cafeteria are dimmed as Tonya and Zane sneak in)

Zane: Where are we going?

Tonya: To get some real food!

(Tonya and Zane make it to the fridge and open the door. Chef is in there with his butcher knife. Tonya then slams the door, grabs Zane's hand and runs)

**Setting: French 101**

(Allen walks into the room to see Darell and Brigette holding hands. Brigette notices Allen walk in and let's go of Darell)

Allen: Hey Bridge can I talk to you for a second?

Brigette: Sure, what's up?

Allen: Could I talk to you alone?

Brigette: Oh…Ok

(Darell leaves the room)

Brigette: So what's up?

Allen: I can't get over Duncan's death… I can't sleep and I'm a mess. This is all my fault for pushing him to far…

(Allen falls to the floor and starts to sob. Brigette sits their speechless for a minute. Brigette then goes over to Allen and hugs him)

Brigette: It's not your fault Allen. Duncan has been on the verge of insanity for so long.

Allen: But, because of me… He's dead

Brigette: No… Because of Duncan, Duncan is dead… Lindsay saved your life. You should focus on the kind deed she did. She saved you…

Allen: Yea… I guess I should…

(Allen then falls asleep on Brigitte's chest. Brigette cuddles him and lets him sleep. The camera zooms out to show Darell standing in the hallway and heard their whole convocation)

Chris (Intercom): Will all of our students please report to the science lab?

**Setting: Science Lab**

(Screen shows everyone in the science room)

Chris: Thanks to Courtney the show has been saved and we can continue airing. She will be put on the same team she was on. Today's challenge is a Science fair. Whoever makes the best project wins invincibility. You can use whatever is in this room to help you. So…get to it!

(All of the students grab as much stuff as possible and runs over to their team. Camera zooms up on newbies team)

Lance: We could totally make a robot out of this!

(Everyone on the newbies team looks at Lance weirdly)

Lance: …Or something else…

Jennifer: I think we should do are project on the effects of shopping

Piper: How is that science at all?

Jennifer: Quiet Piper! Does anyone else have a better idea?

(Nobody responds)

Jennifer: Good! Now get to work!

(Camera pans over to the Veterans team)

Heather: We are doing a robot!

Courtney: No! We're doing it on the human mind!

Heather: Robot!

Courtney: Human Mind!

Heather: We are doing a robot and that's final! Right Noah?

(Heather turns to Noah to see him checking out Jennifer)

Heather: Noah!

(Noah jumps and turns around)

Noah: Oh, yea, Robot, sure!

Heather: Then it's settled then

(The screen flashes white and show Chris)

Chris: Times up! Let's see the projects

(Chris walks over to the Newbies project. Chris looks it over)

Chris: This… is boring…

(Everyone on the newbies glares at Jennifer. Chris walks over to the Veterans)

Robot: Hello…Chris McLean…. You look… amazing…. Today…

Chris: Why thank you! Veterans win!

(The Robot then takes out a laser and fries Chris hair)

Robot: KILL!

Heather: Who put the laser in!

Cody: You told us to…

Chris: MY HAIR!

(Noah then flips a switch on the back of the robot and it shuts down)

Chris: Newbies Win!

(The veterans glare at Heather)

**Setting: Principles Office**

Chris: There are 9 A+'s but only 10 Students. You have all casted you votes, If you do not receive an A+ you are expelled from the school and will have to leave and never ever ever EVER come back!

(Everyone looks tensed)

Chris: Lindsay, Cody, Katie, Dj, Noah, Trent, Gwen, Brigette and Courtney

(The names called all get up and get their grades)

Chris: Heather, you have been expelled

Heather: What? No!

(Chef then drags Heather away)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Lindsay walks into the room and sees a not on the bed. She picks it up and reads it and smiles)

**Setting: Rose Garden**

(Lindsay walks into the rose Garden to see Allen in a tux. She looks up to see that the stars are filling the sky)

Lindsay: Wow, this is beautiful Allen!

Allen: Almost as beautiful as you…

(Lindsay looks back at Allen)

Lindsay: You're so sweet Allen

Allen: Thanks but that's not why I brought you here… I want to thank you for saving my life… You are an amazing and intelligent woman and I-

(Lindsay lends in and kisses him)

Lindsay: Nobody has ever called me intelligent before…

(They both lean in and start to make out. Screen fades to black)


	8. Episode 6: Talent is Key

Total Drama High School

Episode 6: Talent is Key

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School

(Screen shows some of the couples)

Chris: Couples started to bloom into full

(Screen shows Courtney

Chris: Courtney came back… and a lot of boring stuff happened… Just watch the show! I'm tired of reaping myself every episode!

(Screen fades to black)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen is sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Screen opens up on Lindsay and Allison)

Lindsay:… and then, he said I was intelligent

Allison: Awww, you two are so sweet together!

**Setting: Confessionals**

Allison: Ehmagawd, I think Lindsay is getting to me! I'm starting to feel... stupid. But Lindsay is such a sweetie pie, it's okay! And she and Allen are sooo cuh-yoot! It's ah-doable! I just kind of wish there was a guy... never mind.

(Allison looks away from the camera)

Allison: I gotta go.

(Static)

(Lindsay is sitting in the confessional pick flower leaves off of a rose)

Lindsay: He loves me! He loves me not…He loves me! He love me-

(Static)

(Screen shows Allen blushing a deep shade of red)

Allen: That night with Lindsey was awesome, but I need to make sure what that kiss... make out... meant. If that kiss means we're boyfriend and girlfriend that's both good and bad. Good because she'd be my first girlfriend and bad because I stole her from Tyler. I'm glad Tyler's not here because if he was here then this would get ugly for the both of us. And you know what I'm so happy right now I'm going help Tonya and Zane in trying to get chef away from the fridge with these.

(Allen holds up a water balloon and feathers.)

(Static)

**Setting: Cafeteria**

(Screen shows Zane and Tonya under a table near the kitchen. Tonya pulls out a walky talky)

Tonya: This is Red Rooster calling. Is everything set? Over

Allen: Roger that Red Rooster! Over

Tonya: Good! Commence Operation Chef Surprise! Over

Allen: Roger that! Over!

(Tonya puts her walky talky away. Zane smiles at her and Tonya smiles back)

**Setting: Confessional**

(Tonya is ecstatically grinning and has her legs crossed bouncing the top one up and down)

Tonya: Zane is so much fun! Since Duncan's death, God rest his soul, everybody's been on edge lately. He's the only one who wants to hang out and go on adventures with me! I'll really have to get to know him better..." She smiles and a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

(Static)

**Setting: Cafeteria**

(Camera returns to Tonya and Zane smiling at each other. A loud noise come from the Kitchen and Allen sprints out of the kitchen and runs away. Shortly after that. A wet chef with feathers on him comes running after him)

Chef: I'll kill you!

(Zane and Tonya wait for Chef to disappear. Then sneak into the kitchen and open the fridge. Inside the fridge is filled with amazing food. Zane and Tonya grab as much as they can and run away as fast as they can)

**Setting: Hallway**

(Screen shows Piper and Lance walking down a hallway)

Lance: - and that's how I got my black belt

Piper: That's so cool! I can't even defend myself from a bug

(Both laugh)

Lance: Well here, let me show you something

(Lance goes behind Piper and grabs her wrists. Piper blushes a little and smiles slyly.)

Lance: Try to break free

(Piper struggles but can't get free)

Piper: No fair! You're stronger than me

Lance: It doesn't matter about strength. It matters about the technique.

(Lance then twirls his arms around and Piper is free)

Piper: Wow…

**Setting: Confessionals**

Piper: I don't think I've ever met a guy like Lance. He's funny, strong, and smart! I'm glad we are on the same team

(Static)

**Setting: Music Room**

(Allison walks past the music room to see Trent looking depressed.)

Allison: Hey, what's wrong Trent?

Trent: Nothing… I'm fine…

Allison: Come on, it's not going to get any better if you don't talk about it

Trent: Fine… I'm just mad at myself! I fall in love to easyliy

(Allison sits down next to him)

Allison: That's the risk of love. You never know who is going to be your soul mate but the more you fall in love, the more experience you have with it.

Trent: Well, that is true… Thanks Allison

Allison: No problem

Chris (Intercom): Everyone come to the Auditorium now!

**Setting: Auditorium**

(Everyone is sitting down in the seats. Chris walks on stage)

Chris: Welcome to the Second annual Total Drama Talent Show! In this challenge you will all perform separate acts. At the end of the show, are three judges will vote on witch team won. Today your judges are Chef, Blanly, and you're truly. Now let's get this show on the road!

(The screen flashes white and shows the three judges sitting down. Tonya rolls in on her rollerblades and stops middle stage. She looks to her left and Country music starts to play. She starts to move gracefully and beautifully across the stage for the remanded of the song. The music ends and she rolls off the stage)

Chris: Very graceful, Next!

(Allison walks on stage. Music starts to play and she starts to dance and lip syncing)

Allison: _Oh no  
>Don't go changing<br>That's what you told me from the start  
>Thought you were something different<br>That's when it all just fell apart  
>Like you're so perfect<br>And I can't measure up  
>Well I'm not perfect<br>Just all messed up  
>I was losing myself to somebody else<br>But now I see  
>I don't wanna pretend<br>So this is the end of you and me  
>Cause the girl that you want<br>She was tearing us apart  
>Cause she's everything<br>Everything I'm not  
>It's not like I need somebody<br>Telling me where I should go at night  
>Don't worry you'll find somebody<br>Someone to tell how to live their life  
>Cause your so perfect<br>And no one measures up  
>Yeah all by yourself<br>You're all messed up  
>I was losing myself to somebody else<br>But now I see  
>I don't wanna pretend<br>So this is the end of you and me  
>Cause the girl that you want<br>She was tearing us apart  
>Cause she's everything<br>Everything I'm not  
>Now wait a minute<br>Because of you  
>I never knew all the things that I had<br>Hey don't u get it  
>I'm not going anywhere with you tonight<br>Cause this is my life  
>I was losing myself to somebody else<br>But now I see  
>I don't wanna pretend<br>So this is the end of you and me  
>Cause the girl that you want<br>She was tearing us apart  
>Cause she's everything<br>Everything I'm not  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>she was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<em>

(Allison finishing up dancing and smiles and walks off the stage)

Blanley: You go girl!

Chef: Too girly for me…

(Brigette walks on stage and starts to stand on her hands but before she could she was hit by a tomato)

Brigette: What was that for?

Chef: Seen IT!

(Brigette walks off stage. Allen walks on with a keyboard and starts to play the piano (If you're wondering what it sounded like, here is the link .com/watch?v=tCPl8BW1RSo) Allen finishes playing and walks off the stage with his key board)

Chef: So… Beautiful…

Blanley: Chef… Are you…. Crying?

Chef: Chef doesn't cry pho!

(DJ comes on stage and starts ribbon twirling. This time however, he performs it perfectly)

Chef: About time he got it right!

(DJ Leaps off stage in the end. Zane walks on stage with his guitar and starts playing. (.com/watch?v=QjA5faZF1A8) When he done he walks off stage.)

Chris: Wicked dude!

(Jennifer walks on stage and a pole appears in the middle of it. She is dress in red, lanced underwear. She grabs the pole and waits for the music to start. She starts pole dancing and singing)

Jennifer: _There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<br>When the dark  
>Of the night comes around.<br>That's the time,  
>That the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for  
>Something wild.<br>And now we lookin' like pimps  
>In my gold Trans-Am.<br>Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
>In my handbag.<br>Got my drunk text on  
>I'll regret it in the mornin'<br>But tonight  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a<br>There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<br>And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<br>There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<br>And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<br>Lose your mind.  
>Lose it now.<br>Lose your clothes  
>In the crowd.<br>We're delirious.  
>Tear it down<br>'Til the sun comes back around.  
>N-now we're getting so smashed.<br>Knocking over trash cans.  
>Eurbody breakin' bottles<br>It's a filthy hot mess.  
>Gonna get faded<br>I'm not the designated  
>Driver so<br>I don't give a  
>I don't give a<br>I don't give a  
>There's a place downtown,<br>Where the freaks all come around.  
>It's a hole in the wall.<br>It's a dirty free for all.  
>And they turn me on.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>Everybody Take It Off.  
>There's a place I know<br>If you're looking for a show.  
>Where they go hardcore<br>And there's glitter on the floor.  
>And they turn me on.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>Everybody Take It Off.  
>Oh, oh, oh!<br>EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!  
>Oh, Oh, Oh!<br>EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<br>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<br>Oooh.  
>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!<br>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
>EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!<br>There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<br>And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<br>There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<em>

_And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off<em>

(She finishes pole dancing and walks off the stage)

Blanley: I didn't think it was that good… Right guys? Guys?

(Blanley looks over to see Chris and Chef drooling)

Blanley: GUYS!

Chris: What? Sure, sure….

(Courtney walks onto the stage with her guitar in hand. She starts playing it and singing)

Courtney: _Boys call you sexy  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name<br>Boys call you sexy  
>And you don't care what they say<br>See every time you turn around  
>They screaming your name<br>Now I've got a confession  
>When I was young I wanted attention<br>And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
>Anything at all for them to notice me<br>But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
>You don't know what its like to be nameless<br>Want them to know what your name is  
>Cuz see when I was younger I would say<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick  
>When I step out on the scene<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>They used to tell me I was silly  
>Until I popped up on the TV<br>I always wanted to be a superstar  
>And knew that singing songs would get me this far<br>But I ain't complaining  
>We all wanna be famous<br>So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
>You don't know what its like to be nameless<br>Want them to know what your name is  
>Cuz see when I was younger I would say<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick  
>When I step out on the scene<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>I see them staring at me  
>Ooh I'm a trendsetter<br>Yes this is true cuz what I do  
>No one can do it better<br>You can talk about me  
>Cuz I'm a hot topic<br>I see you watching me watching me  
>And I know you want it, oh<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick  
>When I step out on the scene<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one chick  
>When I step out on the scene<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>Cuz you just might get it<br>You just might get it  
>You just might get it<em>

(Courtney finishes and walks off stage)

Blanley: That girl reminds me of me at her age

(Cody walks on stage with his keyboard and starts to play it)

Cody: _My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,  
>and they're like,<br>it's better than yours,  
>damn right it's better than yours,<br>I can teach you,  
>but I have to charge!(2)<em>

_I know you want it,  
>the thing that makes me,<br>what the guys go crazy for,  
>they lose their minds,<br>the way I wind,  
>I think it's time<br>lala-lalala,  
>warm it up,<br>lala-lalala,  
>the boys are waiting,<br>lala-lalala  
>warm it up,<br>lala-lalala,  
>the boys are waiting,<br>My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
>and they're like,<br>it's better than yours,  
>damn right it's better than yours,<br>I can teach you,  
>but I have to charge!(2)<br>I can see you're on it,  
>you want me to teach the<br>techniques that freaks these boys,  
>it can't be bought,<br>just know thieves get caught,  
>watch if you're smart<br>lala-lalala,  
>warm it up,<br>lala-lalala,  
>the boys are waiting,<br>lala-lalala  
>warm it up,<br>lala-lalala,  
>the boys are waiting,<br>My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
>and they're like,<br>it's better than yours,  
>damn right it's better than yours,<br>I can teach you,  
>but I have to charge!(2)<em>

_and once you get involved,  
>everyone will look this way so<br>you must maintain your charm,  
>same time maintain your halo,<br>just get the perfect blend,  
>plus what you have within,<br>then next his eyes are squint,  
>then he's picked up your scent,<br>lala-lalala,  
>warm it up,<br>lala-lalala,  
>the boys are waiting,<br>lala-lalala  
>warm it up,<br>lala-lalala,  
>the boys are waiting,<br>My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
>and they're like,<br>it's better than yours,  
>damn right it's better than yours,<br>I can teach you,  
>but I have to charge!(2)<em>

(Cody walks off stage with his keyboard. All the judges looked scarred for life. Lindsay walks onto the stage. Lindsay starts to dance and sing)

Lindsay: _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party  
>I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world<br>Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation  
>I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world<br>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
>You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain<br>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa<br>I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<br>You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<em>

(As Lindsay ends, Chris and Chef give her a standing applause. She smiles and skips off the stage. Lance walks on the stage and music starts to play and he raises his microphone to his face)

Lance: _Please take me by the hand  
>It's so cold out tonight<br>I'll put blankets on the bed  
>I won't turn out the light<br>Just don't forget to think about me  
>And I won't forget you<br>I'll write you once a week she said  
>Why does it feel the same<br>To fall in love or break it off  
>And if young love is just a game<br>Then I must have missed the kick off  
>Don't depend on me to ever follow through on anything<br>But I'd go through hell for you and  
>I haven't been this scared in a long time<br>And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine  
>Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody<br>This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me  
>I'll think about the times<br>She kissed me after class  
>And she put up with my friends<br>I acted like an ass  
>I'd ditch my lecture to watch the girls play soccer<br>Is my picture still hanging in her locker?  
>I haven't been this scared in a long time<br>And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine  
>Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody<br>This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me _

_Lance: I haven't been this scared in a long time  
>And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine<br>Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody  
>This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me<em>

(Lance finishes and smiles at Piper. He walks off stage. Hailie walks on stage with a pain easel and starts painting. After five minutes she finishes and shows the most beautiful picture of Chris)

Chris: YES! BRAVO!

Chef: Shut up pretty boy….

(Hailie gives the picture to Chris and walks off stage. Gwen comes on stage and sits behind a set of drums and plays an amazing drum solo. After she finishes she gets up and walks off stage)

Chef: Goth girl got talent…

(Piper comes on stage and "Break Your Heart" by Tajo Cruz starts to play and Piper starts to dance. After she is done she smiles and walks off stage.)

Chef: Girl got it going on….

Blanley: She like, 16…

(Noah walks on stage)

Noah: I don't really have a talent at all so…

(Noah walks off the stage, but Jennifer stops him)

Noah: Why are you stopping me?

Jennifer: There is no way I'm going to let you get eliminated yet!

(Jennifer grabs Noah's wrist and drags him center stage)

Jennifer: Grab the mic!

Noah: Why?

Jennifer: Grab it!

Noah: Alright! Gosh!

(Noah grabs the mic. Jennifer looks to the left and Music starts to play)

Noah: I can't sing Jennifer…

Jennifer: Do it!

Noah: _Well here we are again,  
>It's always such a pleasure,<br>Remember when you tried to kill me twice?  
>Oh, how we laughed and laughed,<br>Except I wasn't laughing,  
>Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice.<em>

_You want your freedom take it,  
>That's what I'm counting on,<br>I used to want you dead but,  
>Now I only want you gone.<em>

_She was a lot like you,  
>(Maybe not quite as heavy),<br>Now little Caroline is in here too.  
>One day they woke me up,<br>So I could live forever,  
>It's such a shame the same will never happen to you.<em>

_You've got your short, sad life left,  
>That's what I'm counting on,<br>I'll let you get right to it,  
>Now I only want you gone.<em>

_Goodbye, my only friend,  
>Oh, did you think I meant you?<br>That would be funny if it weren't so sad,  
>Well you have been replaced,<br>I don't need anyone now,  
>When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad.<em>

_Go make some new disaster,  
>That's what I'm counting on,<br>You're someone else's problem,  
>Now I only want you gone,<br>Now I only want you gone,  
>Now I only want you gone.<em>

(As Noah finishes singing the judges all smile and applause. Noah walks off stage)

Noah: Thanks Jennifer…

Jennifer: No problem

(They smile and then embrace in a passionate kiss. Screen then shows Trent walking on stage with his guitar)

Trent: This song goes to a girl out their… somewhere…

(Trent starts to play his guitar)

Trent: _Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<br>However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<br>However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you <em>_[x2]_

(As Trent finishes he walks off the stage, all of the judges cheer)

Chris: Well I think I know who the winner is…

Chef: There still more people pho!

Chris: Oh… Ok…

(Darell, Deryck, and Jason walk onto the stage. Deryck sits behind the drum set and Jason sit down next to a piano. The two of them start playing)

Jason_: __Beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

Darell: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>i know you feel where i'm coming from  
>regardless of the things in my past that i've done<br>most of it really was for the heck of the fun  
>on the carousel so around i spun (spun)<br>with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
>tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)<br>this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
>and honestly i ended up with none<br>there's no much nonsense  
>it's on my conscience<br>i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
>and i don't wanna sound redundant<br>but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
>(that you wanna know)<br>but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
>cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)<br>and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

Jason:_ Beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothing on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

Darell: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>hands down there will never be another one  
>i been around and i never seen another one<br>look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
>and you wild when you ain't got nothing on<br>baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
>and you keep it real while them other stay plastic<br>you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
>stop.. now think about it<br>i've been to london, i've been to paris  
>even way out there in tokyo<br>back home down in georgia to new orleans  
>but you always steal the show (steal the show)<br>and just like that girl you like a nintendo 64 (64)  
>if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know) <p>

Jason: _beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

Darell: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
>and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)<br>whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
>no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame<p>

Darell: _beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

Darell: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>yeah and that's just how we do it  
>and i'ma let this ride<br>Darell Hoechilin and Jason Ferrero

(As the music fades everyone in the room gives them a standing applause. The judge's then go in a huddle and after a few minutes they break)

Chris: We have decided who won and the winner is… The Veterans!

(The vetrains all cheer)

Chris: Newbies, Meet me in the Principles Office… Now…

**Setting: Princelple's Office**

Chris: I have ten A+'s and there are eleven of you in the room. If you do not get an A, you must admiralty leave the school and never ever come back!

(Everyone in the room looks tensed)

Chris: Piper, Zane, Darell, Deryck, Jason, Allen, Lance, and Allison

(Everyone who was called gets up and grabs their grade)

Chris: Hailie… Jennifer… If you are not called next you are expelled and must leave the school at once…. The name I am going to call is… Hailie

(Hailie cheers and gets here grade)

Jennifer: What? You guys voted out me? Of all people?

Allison: Take that bitch!

Jennifer: Agh!

(Jennifer storms out of the room)

**Setting: Janitor Closet**

(Deryck opens the door to find Gwen and Trent making out. Gwen notices Deryck and stops)

Gwen: Deryck…

(Deryck runs down the hallway)

Gwen: DERYCK!

Trent: He'll be fine Gwen… He'll be fine…

**Setting: Rose Garden**

(Allen and Lindsay walk into the rose garden)

Allen: I need to ask you something Lindsay…. It's important…

Lindsay: Ok, go for it…

Allen: What did are kiss mean? Are we dating or a couple or what?

Lindsay: Well we can't be a couple since I'm dating Tyler, silly!

Allen: Then why did you kiss me when he was watching

Lindsay: Tyler was watching? This is bad… Really bad!

(Lindsay runs away from Allen)

Allen: Lindsay… Don't go….

(Screen fades to black)

**There you go! Drama packed chapter thrown right at you! Review and don't forget to vote!**


	9. Episode 7: Round and Round

Total Drama High School

Episode 7: Round and Round

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School

(Shows Tonya, Zane, and Trent doing their talents)

Chris: The second annual talent show was a hit

(Shows Lindsay running away crying)

Chris: Hearts were broken

(Shows Deryck running from Gwen)

Chris: Ok… A lot of hearts were broken. Will they be repaired? Find out on Total Drama High School!

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen is sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous<em>_)_

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: French 101**

(The screen opens up on Darell and Brigette ballroom dancing)

Brigette (Giggling): Darell? Why are we doing this?

Darell: Because, my dear. A women as beautiful as you should know how

(Darell twirls Brigette around and almost lets her fit the floor. He grabs her by her waist and pulls her up)

Brigette: You are such the charmer…

**Setting: Confessional**

Brigette: Okay… I admit it… I like Darell… A lot! I think…. I think I'm starting to like him more the Geoff…

(Static)

**Setting: French 101**

(Allen walks in the room and Brigette lets go of Darell)

Brigette: Hey Allen, you okay?

Allen: Yea… I guess… I got to go… Later….

(Allen leaves the room)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Darell: Allen has been pissing me off lately. He is always there when I don't need him to be… Why can't he go back to Lindsay?

(Static)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Camera shows Darell and Allen looking depressed and sitting on the bottom bunk)

Darell: We both messed up… Didn't we?

Allen: Yup… We sure did…

**Setting: Confessional**

Allen: I knew it, I knew it, I (Bleeping) knew it! I should never have gotten myself involved with Lindsey while she's still dating with Tyler!

(Allen stops to takes a few deep breathes.)

Allen: I'm not mad at Lindsey or blame her for anything, I'm mad at myself for not listening to my best friend/brother. He warned me about Total Drama romance, that they never work out the way you want them to. Well I'm not falling for it twice, no more looking for relationships for me until this Total Drama is over. So to help me forget about this romance crap, we'll be writing this apology letter to Duncan's parents for killing Duncan.

(Allen holds up a letter and an envelope.)

Allen: I know Bridgette said it's not my fault but I have to do this, the only problem is that I have no idea where Duncan used to live. On a side note making fun of chef is pretty funny, epically when he chases you and must avoid Lindsey at all cost until I have time to think.

(Static)

Deryck: Why Gwen? Why did you have to go back to him? I know I messed up…  
>Okay, I understand that it was too early to go ahead and make a move, but what the hell? I didn't think that she would have recovered so quickly after rejecting me… Trent… You knew I liked her…<p>

(Static)

Allison: When I gave Trent the advice, I did not mean him to go back to Gwen…

(Static)

Brigette: Poor Allen! He's been moping and sighing all week over Duncan's death and now Lindsay breaks his heart… I'm sorry Tyler but I got to do what's right…

(Static)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Zane and Tonya walk into the room with their arms full of food)

Tonya: Hey guys, what's got you down?

Allen & Deryck: Sigh… Girls…

Zane: Wanna Twinkie?

(Allen looks at Zane strangely while Deryck gabs the Twinkie and shoves it in his mouth)

Tonya: Wow, somebodys hungey…

Deryck: I eat when I'm depressed okay?

(Zane sits down next to Allen)

Zane: Well when I'm upset you know what I do?

Allen: What?

Zane: Sing…

(Zane starts to pat his hands on his legs to a beat)

Zane: _Where is the moment we needed the most  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
>They tell me your passion's gone away<br>And I don't need no carryin' on  
>You stand in the line just to hit a new low<br>You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
>You tell me your life's been way off line<br>You're falling to pieces every time  
>And I don't need no carryin' on<br>_

(Tonya starts to think and runs out of the room)

__ Zane &Allen: _Because you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day  
>Will you need a blue sky holiday<em>_?__  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carryin' on  
>You had a bad day<br>You're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know  
>You tell me don't lie<br>You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
>You had a bad day<br>The camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day_

Deryck: _(Oooh.. a holiday..)  
><em>

(Tonya runs back into the room with Zane's guitar in hand. Tonya give it to Zane and Zane starts to play it)

__Allen: _Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong<br>And I'm not wrong_

Deryck: _(yeah...)_

Zane: _So where is the passion when you need it the most  
>Oh you and I<br>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Zane, Allen &Deryck: _Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>You've seen what you like<br>And how does it feel for one more time  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day_

(As the song finishes both of the depressed boys start to smile)

Tonya: I got an idea! Follow me!

(Tonya runs out of the room. Zane shrugs at Allen and follows Tonya. Darell and Allen shortly run out of the room)

**Setting: Chris's Trailer**

(The screen opens up on Chris trying on wigs. The camera pans over to Tonya and the boys hiding behind a trunk)

Deryck: Why did you drag us here?

Tonya: Zane and I have wanted to do this but we never had the chance to do it. I thought that you two might like to do it instead

Allen: Then what's the plan?

(Tonya whispers to Allen and Deryck. After Tonya pulls away they both smile)

Allen: Okay! I'll do it!

Deryck: Same!

(Tonya hands Deryck some super glue while Allen runs out of his hiding place and snaps a picture of Chris's bald head)

Allen: Take that!

Chris: You did not just do that!

(Allen and Chris run out of the room. Deryck takes the super glue and puts it on all of the wigs. Deryck runs out of the room along with Zane and Tonya. Chris returns to the room and tries on a wig that looks like Lindsay's hair. When he tries to take it off, he ends up falling over and breks something)

**Setting: Football Field**

(Screen shows Jason giving Courtney a piggy back ride across the field)

Courtney: Come on Jason , put me down

Jason: Not until you say the magic words…

Courtney: Jason is the cutest guy on earth?

Jason: Close enough

(Jason puts Courtney down and they both laugh)

**Setting: Hallway**

**(**Piper is skipping along happily and Allison stops her)

Allison: I know what's going on…

Piper: What?

Allison: You like Lance don't you?

Piper: How would you know?

Allison: It's my gift… Better make a move… Or somebody else will get him…

(Allison walks away)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Lindsay is crying her eyes out)

Lindsay: Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people! I can't choose between them!

Allison: Oh! I know! Flip a coin!

Lindsay: You want me to base my love life off a coin flip?

Allison: Yes…

Lindsay: Ok!

(Lindsay takes out a quarter)

Lindsay: Heads is Tyler, Tails is Allen

(Lindsay flips the coin and the coin rolls out the door)

Lindsay: Come back here coin!

(Lindsay runs out of the room after the coin. Allison ad Gwen face palms)

Gwen: Why are you face palming? It was your idea

Allison: I have a fly on my head…But it flew away…

(Gwen rolls her eyes and leaves the room. Piper and Hailie walk into the room)

Hailie: Why is Lindsay chasing a quarter?

Allison: Never mind that! I called you guys here to tell you something

Piper: Okay shoot…

Allison: What if you, Hailie, Lindsay and I made an Alliance to get to the final four?

Hailie: That seems awesome!

Piper: Yea, I'm in!

Allison: Good!

(The camera zooms out to show Noah easdrooping on the conversation)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Noah: I knew she was smarter than she acted. Trust me, I'm an expert at this by now

(Static)

Chris (Intercom): Will all students please report to the auditorium?

**Setting: Auditorium**

(Everyone is sitting in a circle around Chris on stage. Chris is up on stage with a cupid costume on)

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge. Today's challenge will be a game of spin the bottle-

Lindsay: I found my quarter!

(Everyone looks at Lindsay strangely)

Chris: As I was saying… The rules are simple, one at a time a person will spin the bottle. When the bottle lands on someone they have two choices, they can kiss the spinner or do a dare. Okay, Noah you can have the first turn

(Noah rolls his eyes and spins the bottle. The bottle lands on Katie)

Noah: Fine… I'll kiss her

(Noah leans in and try's to kiss Katie but Katie slaps him across the face)

Katie: No!

Noah: Ow! What was that for?

Chris: Katie and Noah are now both eliminated since neither of them did the task

Katie & Noah: What?

Chris: You heard me! OUT!

(Katie and Noah are then kidnaped by ninjas)

Gwen: Why are their ninjas?

Chris: Cas they can be here. It's your turn anyway Gwen…

(Gwen spins the bottle and it lands on Trent)

Gwen: I'll take a dare

Chris: Very well...

(Chris opens an envelope and reads it)

Chris: Perform "Girls Can Too" by Play with Lindsay and Allison

Gwen: WHAT? Sigh… Fin, lets get this over with…

Chris: You can't sing the song dress like that!

Gwen: Well what do you want me to wear?

(The screen flashes white and shows Gwen in the pinkest girly dress in the world)

Gwen let's get this over with…

(Lindsay and Allison run up to Gwen)

Lindsay: _Never give up, never give up, never give up  
>That's what my mama told me <em>

Allison: _Taking that chance, taking that chance, taking that chance  
>Would be the right thing for me<em>

Gwen: _Now I, I've got the feeling  
>That I got what it takes<br>For me to be strong_

Alison& Lindsay: _Everyday, everyday, everyday  
>Feel like I'm number one and<br>Every way, every way, every way  
>I'm looking out for fun and now I<br>I've got the feeling that it's time to find out just where I belong_

Gwen:_ I just love trying the things that are new  
>Now I know what I want to do<br>So I'm gonna keep on trying  
>To make my dreams come true<br>The room is jumping  
>We'll dance until the dawn<br>Come with me  
>There's a party going on<br>The place is rocking  
>It's only just begun<br>I know the place to go  
>And we're gonna have some fun<br>Cause anything that boys do  
>Don't you know that girls can too<em>

Lindsay, Allison & Gwen: _Girls can too_

Lindsay: _Maybe it's time, maybe it's time, maybe it's time  
>For me to take control and<br>Maybe I know, maybe I know, maybe I know_

Allison: _It's time to take a hold and  
>Now I, I've got the feeling that<br>Totally I believe in myself_

Gwen: _So now I know what I've got to do  
>I'm not that little girl you once knew<br>So I'm gonna keep on trying to make my dreams come true  
>The room is jumping<br>We'll dance until the dawn  
>Come with me<br>There's a party going on  
>The place is rocking<br>It's only just begun  
>I know the place to go<br>And we're gonna have some fun  
>Cause anything that boys do<br>Don't you know that girls can too_

Lindsay: _Girls _

Allison: _can _

_Gwen: too, yeah  
>Never give up<br>Never give up  
>Never give up<br>Yeah yeah  
>So now I know what I've got to do<br>I'm not that little girl you once knew  
>So I'm gonna keep on trying to make my dreams come true<em>

Allison: _The room is jumping  
>We'll dance until the dawn<br>Come with me  
>There's a party going on<br>The place is rocking  
>It's only just begun<em>

Gwen: _I know the place to go_

_And we're gonna have some fun  
>Cause anything that boys do<br>Don't you know that girls can too  
>The room is jumping<br>We'll dance until the dawn  
>Come with me<br>There's a party going on  
>The place is rocking<br>It's only just begun  
>I know the place to go<br>And we're gonna have some fun  
>Cause anything that boys do<br>Don't you know that girls can too_

(The song ends and Cody jumps up and claps. He's tops clapping when he sees that he is the only one clapping, he sits down)

Cody: Heh…Heh….

(The screen shows several short clips of the contestants getting out by dares or refusal)

Chris: Okay, are final two contestants are here. Allison and Courtney, the first one to find Chef wins the competition and gets immunity for their team, Go!

(Courtney and Allison run out of the auditorium and chef walks into the auditorium)

Chef: They gone yet?

(Allison walks onto the stage and taps chef's shoulder)

Allison: Hey chef? Can you help me find my earing; I think I might have lost it…

Chris: Newbies win! Sorry Veterans. You got to vote somebody out tonight

**Setting: Principal's Office**

Chris: There are eight A+'s but only 9 students in this room. When I call your name, you will come up here and get you A+. If you do not get an A+ you must leave this school and never ever come back. The first name I'm going to call is… Gwen

(Gwen comes up and gets her A+)

Chris: Brigette

(Brigette comes up and gets her A+)

Chris: Trent

(Trent comes up and gets his A+)

Chris: DJ

(DJ comes up and gets his A+)

Chris: Cody and Lindsay

(Cody and Lindsay both comes up and gets their A+'s)

Chris: The next name I am going to call is… Noah

(Noah comes up and gets his A+)

Chris: Katie…Courtney… The last name I am going to call is… Courtney

(Courtney comes up and gets here A+)

Katie: Bye DJ! I'll miss you!

DJ: I'll miss you too baby!

(Katie is dragged out of the room by chef and two internes)

Chris: Well that's all for today. Tune in next time on Total Drama High School!

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote!**


	10. Epsisode 8: Love over Meat

Total Drama High School

Episode 8:

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been super busy with school and all, also, I do not own anything, like always**_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School!

(Screen shows the gang in the auditorium)

Chris: The Students played a game of spin the bottle and Truth or Dare

(Screen shows Lindsay flipping her coin)

Chris: Decisions were made... and other stuff happens as well I guess… well find out what happens next on Total…Drama… High School!

(Screen fades to black)

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

(Camera shows Allison and Piper hanging out by some lockers. Allison leans back and falls over while Piper looks shocked)_  
>You guys are on my mind.<em>

(Camera pans over to Duncan and Lance. Duncan laughs at Allison while Lance looks disgusted at Duncan and back hands him)_  
>You asked me what I wanted to be<em>

(The camera shows Darell flirting with Brigette in the cafeteria. Brigette seems flattered at first but then looks shocked and runs away)_  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see.<em>

(As Brigette runs away she passes Gwen who's running for her life and crashes into Courtney who was chasing after her)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous.<em>

(The camera shows Allen flirting with Lindsay on the football field but Lindsay to distracted with a butterfly)  
><em>I wanna live close to the sun<em>

(Camera pans over to show Jennifer and Heather tanning together on the football field. She gets up and leaves and runs behind the belchers to tackle Noah and makes out with him)  
><em>Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won<em>

(Behind another set of bleachers, Dj and Katie are making out. Izzy pops out of nowhere and scares them)  
><em>Everything to prove, nothing in my way<em>

(Camera shows Zane and Tonya under a tree. Zane is brushing her hair behind her ear and tries to kiss her. But a raccoon falls on his head and he runs away as the raccoon attacks him)_  
>I'll get there one day<em>

(Zane runs past Trent and Tonia and they both laugh at Zane)_  
>'Cause I wanna be famous!<em>

(Camera then showsGwenand Deryck in the janitor's closet. Gwen is sketching and Deryck is playing the bass. They both look up at each other and smile)_  
>na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

(Camera then shows Hailie and Cody busting in on them and Gwen and Deryck both scream)_  
>I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous<em>

(Camera then shows Jason playing the piano in the music room)_  
>I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!<em>

(All the other contestants run over by the piano)_  
>(Whistling the same tune I Wanna Be Famous)<em>

(The piano breaks. Jason looks shocked then the Total Drama High School logo comes on and fades to black)

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Allison is sitting on her bed hugging her fluffy pink pillow with hearts on it. She looks like shes in deep thought)

**Setting: Confessionals**

(Allison is scrunching her eyebrows together)

Allison: So Noah is getting all nosy, eh? He has no right to be spying on me!

Cameraman: Um, didn't you spy on him to figure out that he found out.

Allison: That's different! I think.

Cameraman: Is not.

Allison: Is!

Cameraman: Not.

Allison: It's indifferent! The main point here is that there's someone onto me. I think I should just drop the act. But not all at once, they'd really get suspicious. Slowly get smarter.

Cameraman: But what about Noah? What if he tells someone?

Allison: Ehm, maybe I could flirt him into not telling anyone. He is pretty cute...

Cameraman: Isn't that called seducing?

Allison: Meh, that's such an ugly word! Seducing is someone like Tonia or Jennifer Rose Carter, blech. That isn't what I'm doing. And I only flirt my way out of things if it's urgent. Like that time I flirted my way out of being arrested when I stole those sunglasses. And can you butt out? Seriously!

(Static)

**Setting: Boys Dorm**

(Noah is sitting on his bed reading a book. A knock on the door is heard and he looks over to see Allison)

Noah: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be painting your nails or talking about cute guys or something?

Allison: Well, what if I'm with a cute guy right now? Would that count?

(Noah looks around the room but doesn't see anybody)

Noah: I sorry, but I don't see any football players around here

(Allison flirtatiously giggles)

Allison: No silly, I'm talking about you!

(Noah looks confused for a minute, then shakes it off)

Noah: Very funny, but I'm not going to fall for your tricks

(Allison walks over to noah and sits on his lap)

Allison: Look, I know your upset that Jennifer is gone, and your hiding your fellings. But I can give you something more than she could.

(Allison leans in and kisses Noah. Noah looks shocked at first, then pulls away)

Noah: What the heck are you doing?

Allison: I was just-

Noah: Get out…

Allison: But-

Noah: OUT!

(Allison's eyes start to form tears, and then she runs away crying)

**Setting: Confessionals**

Noah: Why am I such a jerk around women?

(Static)

**Setting: Gym**

(Camera shows Allen lifting weights. His face shows that he is thinking deeply. The weight then slips from his hand and falls on his foot)

**Setting: Confessionals**  
>Allen: ok...<p>

(Allen pauses for a minute)

Allen: I'm not sure what to say right now because a lot is happening. I've see Noah looking weird, DJ is moping because Katie's gone, I'm still mad at myself for thinking I ever had a shot with Lindsey, Deryck is still heartbroken… I think? Plus, I've seen Darrel give me a dirty look like he's mad at me or something. It's not like I like Bridgette that way, she's like a sister to me right now. So first off, I'll deal with my own problems right now.

(Allen holds up a clip board)

Allen: First problem: Lindsey... skip her for now. Second problem: Darrel... confront him later about what's his deal with me. Third problem: Duncan's address... while in Chris's trailer I saw a laptop that should have the information I need to send the letter to his parents. Heh, last challenge Lindsey looked cute finding that quarter...

(Allen looks up and forgets the camera was on)

Allen: I mean in a clueless way! Some may say that I'm denying my feelings but I don't care!

(Knocking is heard from outside the door)

Lindsay: Allen! I need to talk to you!

(Allen opens the door)

Allen: What?

(Lindsay holds up a courter, it is shown on the tails side)

Lindsay: I have made my choice!

Allen: … By using a courter?

Lindsay: Yup!

(Allen looks confused at first and a little hurt, but Lindsay leans into him and kisses him. Allen wraps his arms around her and the screen turns to static)

**Setting: Music Room.**

(Screen shows Jason sitting at the piano)**  
><strong>  
>Jason: So I know these are supposed to be done in the janitor's closet, but I feel more comfortable here.<p>

(Jason strokes the keys of the piano)

Jason: Well, anyways, with Courtney back, things have gotten sweeter around here, and I think... I'm falling hard for her. I mean, I've been writing all these songs about her,

(Jason gestures to a medium sized pile of papers)

Jason: - and I've never been able to do that for anyone.

(Jason deeply sighs)

Jason: But... I know that the other guys are having a hard time, and I like to think that Darrell, Deryck, Allen and I are pretty tight, so I plan on helping them out. I just hope everything works out in the end...

(Jason goes back to playing the piano)

Jason: _Oh, why did she have to gooooo_

_Oh, why did she have to leave me sooooooo_

**Setting: Rooftop**

(Screen shows Hailie sitting on the roof drawing. She over hears some noise and looks over to see Darrell walking around in circles, Bridgette comes outside to see Darrel)

Bridgette: Darrel?

(Darrel stops walking around)

Bridgette: Are you ok?

Darrel: Why don't you go ask your new boyfriend, Allen? I'm sure he will know!

Bridgette: Boyfriend? Who said anything about a Boyfriend! I'm happily dating Geoff, Darrel, you know that! Allen and are just friends, and that's all it's going to be!

(Bridgette runs off while leaving Darrel all alone)

Hailie: Hmm…. I think I got an idea

(Hailie runs off, the camera tracks her into Chris's Trailer)

**Setting: Chris's Trailer**

(Hailie is sneaking over to Chris laptop. She sits down and starts typing on it. She prints something out, takes the paper, and runs out of the room)

**Setting: Janitor Closet**

(Screen shows Gwen and Trent cuddling)

Trent: So that's why your hair is like that?

Gwen: Yup, all because of that stupid science project

(Trent and Gwen both start laughing)

Trent: Gwen… you really mean a lot to me… I… I think I'm in love with you…

(Gwen looks shocked at Trent)

Gwen: You… You do?

(Trent nods. Gwen then runs out of the room)

Trent: Gwen, wait!

(Trent sighs and picks up his gutair)

Trent: _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh  
>I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there  
>Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you<br>For everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<br>Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh  
>Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?<br>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance<br>To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
>Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you<br>For everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself, oh<br>If I had just one more day  
>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<br>Since you've been away  
>Oh, it's dangerous<br>It's so out of line  
>To try and turn back time<br>I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself  
>By hurting you<em>

(As the song stops, Trent sighs and tears begin to form in his eyes)

Intercom: All students please report to the cafeteria, please?

**Setting: Cafeteria**

(Screen shows all the campers sitting at one table)

Piper: Where's Hailie?

Chris: She was eliminated

All but Chris and Chef: What?

Lance: Why?

Chris: She decided to break the rules. What part of no electronics do you guys not understand? Anyway, todays challenge is simple, and it will be a reward challenge for $500 since we already had an elimination. All you guys have to do is eat all of the mystery meat that Chef serves you, the first person to complete their mystery meat, wins! Ready, set, go!

(Everyone but Lindsay, Allison, Bridgette and DJ start eating)

Lindsay: Sorry, I'm on a diet…

Allison: Me also…

Dj: I'm not eating an animal… not again!

(Tonya finishes her Mystery Meat before anybody else)

Chris: Tonya wins!

Tonya: WOOT! Now come on Zane, I want to show you something!

(Tonya takes Zane's hand and runs out of the cafeteria)

**Setting: Rooftop**

(Tonya runs onto the rooftop with Zane holding hands)

Zane: Where are we going?

Tonya: Trust me! You're going to love this!

(Tonya lets go of Zane and grabs a stick and some string from her pocket. A few minutes later, she shows Zane the fishing rod she made)

Zane: Nice! So what are we fishing for?

Tonya: Well depends, do you have and hair gel or cash?

Zane: What?

Tonya: Do you?

(Zane grabs his wallet out of his pocket and gives Tonya $5)

Tonya: Perfect!

(Tonya attaches the money to the fishing pole and throws it over the roof top. Tonya and Zane both look down to see Chris walking by. He sees the money and tries to grab it but every time he got close to the money, Tonya pulled the stick so the money would be just out of reach. Zane and Tonya both burst out laughing)

Zane: This is classic

**Setting: Girls Dorm**

(Bridgette walks over to her bed and lies down. She sits back up and grabs a paper that she just sat on. Bridgette gasps and she looks at the paper and starts crying. She throws the paper away and crying into her pillow. The camera zooms up on the paper to show Geoff making out and partying with a lot of beautiful women)


End file.
